Prince Zodiac
by Teleporters Earthlings
Summary: [OT12 - EXO Official Pairings] Ch 4 - Death! "Jika aku yang mati, kemana aku akan berkelana?" Cancer sempat bertanya begitu. Taurus yang egois, dan Cancer yang sentimental. Ketika sifat buruk keduanya muncul ke permukaan, tidak ada yang bisa melerainya. Membuat Cancer menjadi Zodiak pertama yang pergi dengan tragis. "Taurus tidak secerdas Do Kyungsoo!"
1. Prolog

Orion menurunkan para Pangeran Zodiak itu ke bumi.

Dia mengatakan, bahwa sudah saatnya kedua belas pangeran itu berpetualang untuk menemukan sesuatu yang berharga untuknya kelak.

Mereka sebenarnya tidak tahu bagaimana mereka bisa hidup di bumi dengan tanpa di bekali apapun. Selain sebuah nama yang akan membuat mereka sepenuhnya menjadi warga bumi.

"Pergilah… Temukan sesuatu yang akan memberikan kalian pelajaran." Begitu kata Orion saat itu. "Jika sudah saatnya, aku akan memanggil kalian lagi kemari."

Para Pangeran Zodiak hanya mengangguk patuh mendengar perintah dari sang raja Orion.

"Kalian adalah dua belas Pangeran Zodiak yang kelak akan memimpin bintang. Belajarlah sesuatu di bumi. Jika belum menemukan sesuatu yang bisa membuat kalian belajar dengan menjadi manusia utuh, jangan pernah harap aku akan mengangkat kalian lagi ke bintang. Selamanya, kalian adalah warga bumi."

"Mengapa, raja Orion?" Salah satu di antara mereka bersuara, menyerukan sebuah pertanyaan.

Orion tersenyum, menatap seseorang yang berada di tengah-tengah. "Kau akan tahu nanti." Jawabnya. "Aquarius, Leo… Aku tugaskan kalian untuk memimpin semuanya selama kalian berada di bumi."

Merasa namanya di sebut, Aquarius dan Leo saling berpandangan. Salah satunya terlihat santai saja, berbeda dengan temannya yang melebarkan mata.

"Kami?" Ucap mereka bersamaan.

Orion mengangguk. "Sembunyikan identitas kalian di belakang nama yang sudah aku berikan untuk kalian. Tutup mata, dan bukalah dalam hitungan ke sepuluh."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prince Zodiac**

**.**

**Cast :: EXO Members**

**Pairings :: All Official Pairings**

**Genre :: Fantasy, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**.**

**Miss typos. Bukan EYD. Banyak kesalahan lain yang bertebaran. Yaoi. Jika tak suka, tidak usah membaca… ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Prolog]**

**.**

Rumah itu bertingkat dua. Besar dan nyaman, nyaris mirip mansion dengan ukurannya yang sangat besar. Terlihat sangat mewah dan elegan.

Taman depan begitu indah dengan rumput yang menyelimuti tanah juga bunga-bunga yang sengaja di tanam dan kini memunculkan banyak kuncup yang mekar.

Tidak berbeda dengan taman belakang yang juga sangat indah. Ada sebuah kolam ikan yang tidak terlalu besar, selain itu juga terdapat kursi juga meja untuk bersantai sekedar meminum kopi di sore hari. Pohon apel merah juga sudah terlihat berbuah.

Seseorang sedang berada di taman belakang rumah itu. Berbaring di rumput dengan melipat sebelah kakinya, lalu sebelah tangan yang di jadikan bantal dan sebelahnya lagi di pakai untuk menutupi kedua matanya yang tertutup.

Tampak sangant menikmati angin yang menerbangkan setiap helaian rambutnya.

"Kapan sebenarnya kita bisa kembali?"

Lelaki itu bergumam.

_Tap!_

_Tap!_

_Tap!_

"Aquarius!"

Seorang lelaki lain berjalan dengan tergesa mendekati lelaki yang sedang berbaring menutup mata―dia memanggilnya Aquarius.

"Aquarius!" Lelaki itu duduk di samping Aquarius. Mengangkat tangan yang menutupi wajah tampannya. "Aku ada berita buruk untukmu."

"Apa?" Aquarius bertanya panik. Ia juga ikut duduk dengan lelaki itu. "Cepat katakan padaku, Pisces!"

"T―taurus belum kembali. Padahal ini sudah malam. Cancer juga sudah mencarinya tapi dia tetap tidak di temukan." Jawab Pisces sedikit menunduk. "Tadi pagi, Taurus hanya bilang akan membeli _pizza_ di kedai. Tapi sampai sekarang belum kembali." Lanjutnya sedih.

Aquarius terdiam. Ia tahu, Taurus adalah orang yang sangat keras kepala. Lalu dia tersenyum. Membawa Pisces ke dalam pelukannya. "Hei… Tidak usah bersedih seperti ini." Ujarnya menenangkan. "Aku kira ada apa. Kau sendiri tahu bukan jika Taurus itu keras kepala. Kemarin, dia mengatakan ingin mencari jalan pulang ke bintang. Mungkin sekarang dia sedang mencari lubang hitam untuk kembali kesana."

Pisces diam. Menikmati pelukan hangat dari Aquarius. Kepalanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Sekarang, dimana Leo? Dia sudah tahu tentang Taurus?"

"Virgo dan Scorpio sedang mencarinya. Leo juga belum kembali dari acaranya jalan-jalan sejak sore tadi."

Aquarius mengangguk paham. Melepaskan pelukannya dan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan manis di pucuk kepala Pisces. "_Arasseo_." Katanya. "Sekarang, ayo kita ke dalam. Mungkin, Leo dan Taurus sudah pulang. _Kajja_…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Klek__―_

Libra membuka pintu kamarnya yang ia tempati bersama dengan Capricorn. Ia melihat pemuda itu sedang memainkan laptop di mejanya. Jadi, Libra memutuskan untuk berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Memeluk leher Capricorn dari belakang dan menggesekkan pipinya manja.

"Capricorn…"

Dia menoleh, tersenyum tipis dengan tingkah Libra. "Hei, ada apa? Apakah Taurus dan Leo sudah kembali?" Ia bertanya. Menghentikan sejenak aktifitasnya bermain _game_ di laptop.

"Sudah…" Libra mengangguk. "Taurus pergi ke ujung kota. Dan Leo baru saja kembali. Aquarius memarahi mereka berdua karena membuat kita khawatir."

"Benarkah?"

"Aquarius dan Pisces mengkhawatirkan yang sama. Takut mereka tertangkap seseorang dari planet asing." Libra mendengus. Sedikit lelah.

Mendengar Libra membuang nafas tak suka, Capricorn menoleh sedikit dan bertanya padanya. "Kau lelah? Atau kau lapar? Ingin sesuatu?"

Libra mengangguk. "Aku ngantuk, ingin tidur. Semalam, aku bekerja rahasia dengan Virgo membuat tubuh dan mataku sangat sakit." Libra mengeluh. Melepaskan tangan yang melingkari leher Capricorn dan berjalan ke kasurnya yang besar. "Ayo tidur, Capricorn…"

Sementara lelaki yang sedang duduk memperhatikan Libra hanya tertawa kecil. Niatnya untuk begadang semalaman―sebenarnya dia punya misi sendiri dengan bermain _game_― ia batalkan. Mematikan laptopnya dan menyusul Libra ke kasur.

Menarik selimut dan memejamkan mata tanpa mematikan lampu.

"Aku ingin segera pulang, Capricorn…"

Bisa dia dengar Libra yang berbicara walaupun sangat pelan. Satu keinginan Libra yang tidak pernah bisa Capricorn kabulkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku tidak percaya Aquarius akan semarah itu padaku." Leo mengisi gelas tinggi dengan air mineral dan meneguknya sampai habis. Lalu, ia duduk dengan kasar di kursi meja makan. Melirik sebentar pada lelaki lain yang duduk di hadapannya, ia lagi-lagi mendengus. Merutuki si Aquarius.

"Salahmu. Kenapa kau pergi disaat semua mencari Taurus?" Dia Scorpio. Orang yang paling dekat dengan Leo. Mencibir karena memang Leo yang salah hingga Aquarius marah padanya.

"Apa?" Leo mendelik. "Jadi kau juga menyalahkanku? Scorpio, kau benar-benar satu komplotan dengan Aquarius, hm?"

Scorpio memutar bola matanya malas. "Kau berlebihan, Leo." Dia bergumam. "Sekarang, ceritakan padaku apa yang kau lakukan sementara kau diluar rumah?"

"Aku ingin pulang. Aku mencoba mencari jalan keluar dari bumi dan kembali ke bintang." Jawab Leo. "Hanya itu saja, tetapi sangat sulit." Lanjutnya dengan desahan frustasi.

Scorpio hanya memandang Leo dengan pandangan aneh. "Kau bodoh atau apa?"

Sungguh! Jika Scorpio bukanlah satu-satunya lelaki yang paling Leo sayangi, dia berjanji akan membuat Scorpio lumpuh karena berani memanggilnya bodoh dengan lantang. "Apa?"

"Sekarang aku tanya? Apakah Orion mengatakan kita punya _Time Machine_ atau kemampuan terbang tak terbatas atau juga teleportasi _no limit_? Tidak, kan? _Please_~ jangan membuang waktumu hanya untuk mencari hal yang tidak mungkin. Jangan mengikuti keras kepalanya Taurus."

Leo menopangkan dagunya menggunakan telapak tangan kanannya. Menerawang jauh, menatap lampu dapur yang menyala.

"Kau kenapa? Jangan bilang kau marah karena aku mengataimu bodoh." Scorpio sedikit bingung karena Leo yang langsung diam―melamun mungkin.

"Tidak―" Leo tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari sinar lampu sama sekali.

"Lalu apa?"

"―apakah para astronot bisa mengantarkan kita ke bintang menggunakan roket? Bukankah itu juga salah satu alat buatan manusia bumi yang―Aw! Sakit!"

Seketika, Leo berhenti mengoceh dan malah meringis saat Scorpio mencubit lengannya dengan keras. Kedua matanya yang agak menghitam di sekelilingnya itu menatap Leo tajam. "Aku sudah bilang jangan memikirkan hal yang tidak penting, Tuan Leo!" Kemudian dia mendengus, meninggalkan Leo sedirian di dapur untuk tidur di kamarnya―yang ia tempati bersama Leo juga sebenarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebenarnya, kedua mata Virgo sudah lelah sedari tadi diam sendirian diatas kasurnya yang besar. Bertumpuk kertas berada di tangannya. Besok, para murid asuhnya akan ujian, dan dia harus menyiapkan bahan ujiannya atau dia akan terkena masalah nantinya.

Oh, Virgo adalah seorang dosen bahasa asing di sebuah universitas. Pekerjaan yang sudah ia dapatkan di hari kelima dia berada di bumi. Dan pekerjaan itu tidak terlalu sulit, sehingga Virgo menikmatinya. Tetapi, menjelang ujian adalah hal yang paling menyebalkan bagi Virgo.

"Sagitarius, bisakah kau ambilkan bolpoin warna merah diatas mejaku?" Virgo memanggil Sagitarius yang sejak tadi sedang asyik bermain _game_ di _tab_-nya. Tidak menoleh sama sekali untuk melihat lawan bicaranya.

"Uh? Oke, tunggu sebentar…" Sagitarius menyimpan _tab_ ditangannya setelah mem-_pause game_ yang sedang dia mainkan. Beranjak dari posisi tidur dan mengambil bolpoin tinta merah lalu menyerahkannya kepada Virgo.

"Hm, _gomawo_…" Virgo bergumam. Ia langsung menggunakan bolpoin tersebut untuk menuliskan sesuatu diatas kertasnya.

Sagitarius melirik jam dinding, lalu memandangi Virgo. "Tidak lelah?" Tanyanya. "Ini sudah tengah malam." Ia melanjutkan.

Virgo berhenti menulis, mendongak untuk menatap Sagitarius. Senyum manisnya telukis manis. "Tidak. Aku tidak lelah. Hanya saja memang tidak bisa tidur jika pekerjaanku belum selesai." Jawabnya.

_Sigh~_

Sagitarius menghela nafas. "Kalau begitu, aku akan bermain _game_ lagi sampai semua tugasmu selesai dan kita pergi tidur bersama." Katanya. Mengambil lagi _tab_-nya dan kembali memulai permainan.

"Ya! Kau tidak bisa begitu!" Virgo berteriak tak suka. "Besok kau juga kuliah dan aku tidak mau kau kesiangan lalu―"

"Daripada kau mengomel terus dan memakan waktu lebih lama, sebaiknya cepat selesaikan pekerjaanmu dan kita tidur. Jangan membuang waktu. Aku sudah mengantuk~…" Potong Sagitarius dengan nada suaranya yang datar karena ia sedang fokus bermain.

Virgo mendengus sebal, kembali berkutat pada berlembar-lembar kertasnya. "Ahh, muridku di universitas tidak sesusah dirimu jika di atur."

Sagitarius hanya tersenyum kecil sambil melirik Virgo melalui ujung matanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dengan ragu, sebelah tangannya memegang handel pintu, yang ia yakin jika di dalam sana ada Cancer yang sedang menunggunya marah.

Dia Taurus.

Tadi, dia di marahi oleh Aquarius dan Pisces karena pergi dalam waktu yang lama dan tentu saja membuat semua orang khawatir. Apalagi, Cancer. Pisces mengatakan padanya, jika seharian ini Cancer terus mencarinya sampai marah-marah tidak jelas dan berakhir dengan mengurung dirinya di kamar.

Taurus tahu, salah satu sifat buruk Cancer adalah Sentimentil dan memiliki perasaan tak menentu.

_Klek__―_

Ia masuk. Menutup kembali pintu dan berjalan pelan menuju salah satu meja untuk menyimpan jaket berwarna biru langitnya. Mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling, ia melihat Cancer berbaring diatas kasurnya dengan mata terpejam.

Taurus mendekatinya, duduk di tepi kasur lalu menyentuh pelan lengan Cancer yang terbuka. "Hei, Cancer… Maafkan aku." Ia bergumam.

Tidak ada sama sekali pergerakan dari Cancer. Taurus tidak bisa menebak apakah lelaki itu sudah terlelap tidur atau tidak.

"Cancer…"

"Kau sudah pulang?" Akhirnya, Cancer membuka suara untuk bertanya. "Dari mana saja? Kau tidak peduli padaku yang mencarimu seharian sampai lelah. Kau meninggalkan ponselmu. Lalu, aku tidak bisa menemukanmu dimanapun. Kau pikir aku tidak marah?" Matanya semakin terpejam dengan erat. Menunjukkan kepada Taurus, bahwa ia sedang berusaha meredam amarahnya.

Satu-satunya yang paling bahaya adalah ketika Cancer marah daripada para Zodiak yang lainnya.

"Maaf…"

"…"

"…aku pergi untuk mencari jalan pulang. Aku ingin segera kembali ke bintang dan menjalani hidup normal disana. Bersamamu, dan semuanya. Aku… Aku…"

"Berhenti." Cancer berkata dingin. "Berhentilah seperti itu. Kau hanya membuat semua orang khawatir. Kita belum belajar apapun di bumi, jadi Orion belum membawa kita untuk kembali. Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala, Taurus?"

Selalu seperti ini. Kekeras-kepalaan yang dimiliki oleh Taurus selalu membuat dirinya sendiri dalam kesulitan. Pasti saja dimarahi oleh Aquarius, Pisces, Gemini, dan yang lebih parah adalah Cancer, si Zodiak kesayangannya.

Taurus naik keatas tempat tidur. Berbaring tepat di sisi Cancer. Tangan kanannya terangkat, menyentuh kedua mata Cancer yang terpejam, lalu menutupnya melalui tangan lembutnya. "Jangan marah. Kumohon… Aku minta maaf. Dan aku akan menurut padamu mulai sekarang."

Cancer bisa merasakan kelembutan itu di kelopak matanya yang bersentuhan langsung dengan telapak halus milik Taurus.

"Kau tidak marah?"

Terdengar Cancer yang mencoba menarik nafasnya berkali-kali agar sangat teratur. Dia diam tak bergerak. "Tidurlah. Kau pasti lelah. Aku… Aku baik sekarang."

Taurus tersenyum. Dia tidak akan melepaskan telapak tangannya dari kelopak mata Cancer.

Karena hanya Taurus yang bisa membuat Cancer kembali seperti sedia kala.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku heran dengan Taurus yang sangat keras kepala." Gemini menggulingkan tubuhnya, sehingga ia berhadapan dengan sosok lelaki lain yang tidur di sebelahnya. "Aries, apa kau satu pemikiran denganku?"

Aries mengedikkan bahunya. "Aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya penasaran kenapa Taurus bisa menjinakkan Cancer yang sangat keras dan kasar begitu."

"Itu kan sudah pasti. Taurus memang pasangan dari Cancer. Kenapa tidak mungkin? Taurus juga pasti kelemahan untuk Cancer." Gumamnya dengan wajah dan ekspresi yang menggemaskan. "Nah, jika Scorpio dengan Leo aku tidak mengerti."

Aries tertawa. Kemudian dia mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Gemini. Memeluk si tubuh mungil itu dengan cukup erat. "Ohoo~ jangan pikirkan mereka. Disini, hanya ada kita." Bisiknya.

"Lalu, apa yang harus mita pikirkan? Aku belum mengantuk walaupun besok aku akan menghadapi banyak dosen seharian."

"Terserahmu…" Aries menggumam sebagai jawaban.

"Aku ingin jujur."

"Apa?"

Gemini melingkarkan sebelah tangannya pada pinggang Aries. Melesakkan kepalanya kepada dekapan hangat yang Aries berikan kepadanya. "Aku juga ingin segera pulang. Kembali ke bintang. Lalu, hidup normal disana. Bukan berarti aku tidak suka disini. Tapi, aku lebih senang di tempat tinggalku. Bukan di bumi, yang bahkan kita harus menyamarkan identitas kita agar orang-orang tidak curiga bahwa kita makhluk asing. Kuliah juga membosankan~~…"

Aries tersenyum. Ia mencium pucuk kepala Gemini. "Aku janji, kita semua akan segera pulang ke bintang, Baekhyunie~…"

"YAK! Aku Gemini! Pangeran Gemini!" Dengusnya. Gemini memang lebih suka di panggil _'Pangeran Cantik Gemini'_ ketika di rumah. Daripada memakai namanya sebagai manusia.

"Ahahahaa~ Oke, oke… Maafkan aku, Gemini…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued~**

**Mungkin, kalian udah bisa menebak siapa ajja para Zodiak itu ^^ Satu sudah aku buka namanya~ Dan maaf kalau aku kembali share disini. Aku janji, kok… Besok atau lusa aku pasti delete lagi (kalo ada yang bash, hehehe)…**


	2. Chapter 1 - Regret

Leo memang memiliki jiwa seorang pemimpin. Dirinya juga memiliki hati yang dermawan. Namun, selain murah hati, dia juga sangat penuh gaya dan percaya diri. Sifatnya selalu dingin, namun sekalinya dia berbicara, para Zodiak lain pasti tertawa terbahak karenanya.

Dan Orion, telah menunjuk Leo untuk menjadi sang pemimpin, bersama dengan Aquarius. Orion juga telah menunjuk Scorpio sebagai bintang yang akan mendampingi Leo nantinya. Scorpio sebagai pecahan bintang yang akan mengisi rasi Leo di langit.

Berbeda dengan Leo, Scorpio adalah sosok yang pendiam namun pendendam. Tetapi, Scorpio juga sangat gigih dan tekun. Tidak ada yang menyangka bahwa salah satu sifat dari Scorpio adalah favorit Aquarius. Dia itu panjang akal.

Semuanya mengakui jika Scorpio tidak sependiam kelihatannya. Buktinya, ia sangat mudah tertawa ketika sudah berkumpul dengan para Zodiak lain. Terlebih dengan Leo. Dia akan berubah menjadi sosok ceria, sok dewasa, yang kerjanya hanya bertengkar dengan Gemini.

Lalu…

Suatu kejadian membuat keduanya belajar. Bahwa penyesalan, memang selalu datang terlambat dan karena itulah itu di namakan penyesalan.

_Leo & Scorpio_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prince Zodiac**

**.**

**Cast :: EXO Members**

**Pairings :: All Official Pairings**

**Genre :: Fantasy, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**.**

**Miss typos. Bukan EYD. Banyak kesalahan lain yang bertebaran. Yaoi. Jika tak suka, tidak usah membaca… ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Chapter 1; Regret]**

**.**

"Biar dilihat sampai matamu keluarpun, namamu tetap Kris Wu."

Kris menoleh ke belakangnya, dimana ada seseorang yang sedang memperhatikan dirinya yang memegang sebuah tanda pengenal. Kris mendengus. "Diam kau, Junmyeon!"

Lelaki itu bernama Junmyeon. Tepatnya, Kim Junmyeon. Ia berjalan santai untuk bisa duduk di samping Kris. "Orion tidak salah memilih nama. Dia memilih _Kris_ untukmu karena di bumi kau terlihat seperti orang Eropa." Tangannya merebut kartu tanda pengenal milik Kris, dan memperhatikannya.

"Aku memang keren. Terbukti dari nama bumiku." Katanya penuh percaya diri.

Junmyeon hanya tertawa kecil. "Seperti biasa. Kau selalu penuh dengan percaya diri, Leo." Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, untuk menatap Kris. "Kartu tanda pengenalmu ini akan habis masanya. Kau akan memperpanjangnya?"

Kris mengedikkan bahunya, terkesan cuek dan tidak mau tahu. "Biar saja Orion yang melakukannya." Ucapnya entang. Dan Junmyeon benci sifat Kris yang satu itu. Sangat santai dan terkesan sangat tidak peduli.

"Orion sudah mengatakannya, jika kita tidak akan bergantung kepadanya. Ini adalah usaha kita sendiri." Nasihat Junmyeon. Melirik Kris dan kartu di tangannya bergantian. "Berikan ini pada Luhan, dan dia akan mengurusnya untukmu."

"Memang, Luhan bisa?"

"Luhan sekarang bekerja di kantor perpajakkan. Dia pasti bisa mengurusnya karena kantor tempatnya bekerja sangat dekat dengan kantor kenegaraan." Jawab Junmyeon, menyerahkan kembali kartu itu kepada pemiliknya. "Kau ada acara setelah ini? Menjemput Scorpio?"

Kris mengangguk. Menerima kartu itu dari tangan Junmyeon dan menyimpannya kembali di dompetnya. "Yap. Aku menjemput Tao lima belas menit lagi."

"Kalau begitu, pergilah. Jangan biarkan Tao menunggumu atau dia akan dendam padamu." Lagi-lagi, Junmyeon menasihati Kris. Soalnya, Junmyeon sudah sangat hapal bagaimana sifat dari mereka yang berada satu rumah dengannya.

"Tenang saja. Tao tidak akan marah kalau aku terlambat. Karena di tanganku akan ada lima _lollipop_ untuk menahan amarahnya." Dan lagi, Kris itu terlalu santai dan menyepelekan segalanya.

Junmyeon menghela nafasnya gusar. "Dengar, Leo…" Ia menatap Kris serius. "Kau tidak selamanya bisa bersikap seenaknya. Kau juga pemimpin disini, sama sepertiku. Kita berdua di beri kepercayaan lebih oleh Orion untuk menjaga semuanya yang turun dari bintang. Jangan bersikap santai dan seenaknya."

"…" Kris hanya diam mendengarkan Junmyeon. Walaupun umurnya lebih tua satu tahun, tapi Kris tidak bisa membantah jika Junmyeon sedang dalam _mode_ seperti ini. Junmyeon lebih tahu segalanya di bandingkan dengan Kris.

"Tidak selamanya juga Tao akan kalah dengan sebuah permen _lollipop_." Junmyeon menatap langsung pada kedua bola mata Kris. Memberitahukannya bahwa ini sangat serius. "Tao tetaplah Scorpio. Dia adalah rasi yang bersembunyi di balik nama Huang Zi Tao. Sifatnya tetap sifat yang dimiliki oleh Scorpio. Pikirkanlah perasaannya. Kau pikir menunggu itu menyenangkan, hah? Perasaan itu, sama dengan kau yang menunggu Orion memanggilmu kembali ke bintang!"

Memang―jika tidak bersikap keras dan membentak, Kris tidak akan mengerti dan mendengarkan apapun. Junmyeon bukan bersikap sok tahu ataupun sok menasihati yang lebih tua, dia hanya memberitahu bahwa Kris tidak bisa bersikap seperti itu selamanya. Atau dia akan _menyesal_ pada akhirnya.

Walaupun sebenarnya, Leo itu―

―_Aristokratik_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kris menjalankan laju mobilnya dengan santai. Tadi, ia sudah membeli lima buah permen _lollipop_ untuk berjaga-jaga jika Tao akan marah dan kesal kepadanya. Walaupun nasihat dari Junmyeon memang masuk ke kepalanya, tapi tetap saja sisi dari Kris adalah dia yang terlalu santai.

Kedua telinganya tertutupi _earphone_, mendengarkan lagu sambil menyetir adalah kesenangannya. Menikmati perjalanan yang tidak terlalu padat saat itu.

Namun, kedua matanya menyipit sembari kakinya yang menginjak rem. Mobilnya berhenti tepat di belakang mobil-mobil lain yang berjajar panjang sekali.

"Apa? Macet?" Desisnya.

Tangan Kris meraih ponsel yang tersimpan di jok sebelah. Membuka _screenlock_, dan ia sadar ia sudah terlambat tiga puluh menit dari menjemput Tao.

"Aishh~!" Kris merutukinya.

Setelah menaikkan rem tangan, Kris memainkan ponselnya. Mencoba mencari tahu ada macet apa dengan melalui sambungan internet dan GPS.

"_Mwo_? Macet total lima kilometer?!" Mata Kris membulat. "Kecelakaan mobil beruntun sepuluh menit yang lalu membuat jalanan mati dan tidak bisa bergerak." Ia membaca artikel yang ada di layar ponselnya. Kembali mengerang, ia berpikir bagaimana caranya ia bisa keluar dari macet ini.

Namun percuma. Mobilnya sudah berada di tengah-tengah. Ia tidak akan bisa berbalik arah ataupun menerobos jalan. Selain menunggu, itulah pilihan yang ia punya.

Teringat kepada Tao, Kris men-_dial_ nomornya. Dan di angkat di dering ketiga.

"_Halo, Ge…"_ Suara Tao terdengar biasa saja.

"Tao-_ya_… Mian…" Kris berucap cepat. "Aku terjebak macet. Ada kecelakaan beruntun dan menyebabkan macet total di beberapa titik. Maaf karena terlambat menjemputmu. Apakah kau masih disana?"

Lama, Tao belum berbicara. Hanya helaan nafas kesal yang bisa Kris dengar.

"Aku tidak bohong! Sungguh! Aku bersumpah!" Kata Kris cepat.

"_Aku percaya."_ Tao mengambil dua kata. _"Jadi bagaimana? Aku pulang sendiri dengan menggunakan bis atau apa? Sudah sore, tempat lesku sudah kosong. Dan sepertinya mendung…"_

"Hmm… Tidak, tidak. Kau tidak boleh pulang sendiri. Aku akan mencari cara agar aku bisa lepas dari macet ini. Kau jangan kemana-mana sebelum aku datang. _Arra_?"

_Pip!_

Kris menatap ponselnya lirih. Tao memutuskan sambungan telpon secara sepihak. Dan Kris sadar, ia sudah membuat Tao semakin menunggu lama. Dan tentunya membuat Tao kesal lalu marah.

"Argh! Kenapa aku tidak mendengarkan nasihat Junmyeon tadi?" Kini, dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

Jika sudah begini, permen _lollipop_ juga tidak akan berguna.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana bekerja di kantor perpajakan? Apakah kau menikmatinya?" Junmyeon terkekeh halus ketika orang di depannya itu mendengus kecil. Dia Libra―Luhan.

"Setidaknya aku bukan pengangguran." Jawab Luhan cuek. "Jika kau kemari hanya untuk menggangguku, lebih baik kau pulang dan urus si Cancer yang sentimental itu." Lanjutnya, lalu kembali kepada pekerjaannya.

Junmyeon tertawa. "Aku tidak bermaksud mengganggumu, Luhan… Hanya ingin sedikit meminta bantuan agar kau memperpanjang masa di kartu pengenal Kris. Ini hari terakhir…" Kemudian, Junmyeon menyerahkan kartu pengenal milik Kris yang tadi dia minta langsung dari orangnya kepada Luhan.

"Sudah habis?"

Junmyeon mengangguk. "Ya, begitulah… Mungkin dia masih lama berada di bumi sebelum di panggil untuk pulang, jadinya aku meminta bantuanmu untuk memperpanjang masa kartu pengenal ini."

Luhan mengangguk menyanggupinya. "Baiklah, nanti aku akan ke kantor sebelah untuk mengurus ini. Saat aku pulang nanti malam pasti sudah beres."

"Hm, _gomawo_…" Junmyeon tersenyum. Beranjak berdiri dan mendekati Luhan. Berbisik di telinganya, "Selamat bekerja, Libra."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dari awal turun ke bumi, Scorpio yang bersembunyi di balik nama Huang Zi Tao memang sudah menyibukkan diri dengan kuliah juga mengambil beberapa les tambahan sebagai pengisi waktunya.

Jam kuliahnya ada lima hari dalam satu minggu, dan dua hari sisanya dia mengambil les piano juga bela diri. Seperti hari ini, dia memiliki jadwal untuk les piano.

Ruangan les itu sudah sangat sepi. Tentu saja. Dua jam yang lalu, jam les sudah berakhir. Dan Tao masih disini, karena Kris menyuruhnya untuk tidak kemana-mana. Untuk menunggunya sampai dia datang.

Tao lelah. Lelah dengan semuanya, dan itu adalah sikap Kris yang cuek juga santai.

Dentingan piano itu terdengar. Ia memilih untuk memainkan _grand piano_ yang ada dan sebuah _instrument_ lagu pun menjadi pilihannya―ia baru belajar _Love Story_ dari_ Beethoven_.

"Kris _Ge_ itu menyebalkan. Dia tidak pernah mengerti perasaan seseorang walaupun dia itu _Aristokratik_." Tao bergumam dengan mata tertutup. Masih menekan _tuts_ piano dan memainkan lagu _instrument_ yang sama.

"Kris _Ge_ itu terlalu santai dan menyepelekan sebuah masalah. Baik dalam perasaan, tetapi dia tidak pernah peka. Mengapa Orion memberikan Leo kepada Scorpio?" Gumamannya masih berlanjut. Memang, beginilah seorang Scorpio jika sedang dalam puncak kekesalan.

"Bukan sekali atau dua kali Kris _Ge_ seperti ini. Tapi ketika masih di bintang pun, sifatnya masih sama." Namun kelamaan, Tao tidak bisa menahan perasaannya untuk kuat. Ia menangis, tetapi masih memainkan musiknya dengan benar.

Scorpio adalah seseorang yang tekun namun pendendam. Walaupun panjang akal, dia tetaplah orang yang keras. Dan itu adalah Tao. Mudah merasa sakit, dan menyembunyikannya dengan baik.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Leo.

"Aku―" Tao menghentikan permainan pianonya. Mendongak, dan mencoba menahan air matanya agar tak mengalir lebih banyak.

_DRENGG!_

Namun kemudian, ia lemas dan kepalanya jatuh membentur _tuts-tuts_ piano itu. Menghasilkan suara bising tidak karuan, bercampur suara tangis Tao yang semakin pecah.

"―membenci Leo, membenci Kris _Ge_."

Scorpio, sudah pada puncaknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mobilnya tidak melaju satu senti pun sedari dua jam yang lalu. Masih dalam posisi yang sama saat pertama kali ia terhenti disini. Kris mengerang frustasi. Mencoba menghubungi Tao, tetapi ponselnya mati.

Ia memukul-mukul klakson mobilnya, dan suara klakson mobil lainpun bersahutan. "ARGH!"

Ia kembali mengambil ponselnya, menghubungi seseorang. Bukan Tao. Tapi orang yang mungkin bisa ia percaya untuk ini. Tidak terlalu yakin, tetapi Kris mencoba.

"_Halo…"_ Suara berat lelaki di seberang sana terdengar.

"Ya! Chanyeol! Cepat datang kemari! Aku butuh bantuanmu!" Ucap Kris cepat tanpa koma. "Pusat kota dekat _Cha Bakery_. Cepaaaaaatttt!"

"_Hei, Kris… Tenanglah. Kau ini kena__―__"_

"Aku tidak mau tahu! Pokoknya, kemari dalam waktu lima belas menit dan kendalikan mobilku. Aku terjebak macet dan harus segera menjemput Tao." Kata Kris lagi dengan suara yang lebih keras. Terdengar membentak, memang. "Kalau kau tidak segera kemari, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menghancurkan rasimu!"

"_YA, YA, YA! Kau apa-apaan, hah? Baiklah, baik! Tunggu aku lima belas menit lagi."_ Suara disana terdengar mengalah.

Kris tersenyum. "Terimakasih, Aries." Ia bergumam di akhir kalimat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Brak!_

"TAO-_YA_!"

_Hosh!_

_Hosh!_

_Hosh!_

Kris membuka pintu tempat les Tao dengan kasar. Nafasnya terengah keras. Tubuhnya membungkuk dan menahan kedua tangannya di lutut. Ia tidak melihat pada Tao, karena ia masih sibuk untuk mengatur nafasnya.

"…"

Tidak ada sahutan apapun dari Tao.

Kris mendongak, dan ia begitu terkejut melihat Tao yang menelungkupkan wajahnya pada lipatan tangan diatas _tuts grand piano_ itu. Kris mendekat, berjongkok di dekat kursi yang Tao duduki, menyangka jika Tao tertidur.

"Tao…"

Kris mengusap rambut Tao yang hitam dan halus. Namun, lelaki dengan mata berkantung itu tidak menujukkan pergerakkan apapun.

"Tao―"

"Kris _Ge_ itu memang seorang pemimpin yang baik, tetapi tak cukup baik untuk memahami perasaan seseorang. Sifat Leo memang dermawan, murah hati, penuh gaya, percaya diri tinggi, congkak. Ramah sekali. Namun, aku benci Leo, dan aku benci Kris _Ge_." Tao meracau, tanpa mengangkat kepalanya, entah dia tertidur atau tidak.

"T―tao…" Tangan Kris masih mengusap kepala Tao, berniat membangunkan lelaki paling di sayanginya jika memang dia tertidur. "Kau marah padaku, hm? Maafkan aku karena terlambat. Aku seharusnya mendengarkan nasihat Junmyeon untuk berangkat lebih awal. Tapi aku―"

"Kris _Ge_ itu terlalu cuek dan santai. Ia terkesan tidak peduli pada apapun, karena memang dia itu begitu. Aku benci Kris _Ge_, sangat membencinya. Dia selalu berpikir bahwa aku akan kalah dengan lima buah permen _lollipop_, tapi aku tidak begitu. Selain kalimat maaf, aku ingin dia sadar bahwa aku bukan seseorang hatinya bisa di kendalikan oleh sebuah makanan manis."

Gerakan tangan Kris terhenti. Matanya membulat. Apa yang terjadi padanya hari ini dan juga semua perkataan Tao, sama persis dengan apa yang Junmyeon katakan padanya tadi. "Scorpio…"

"Orion… Aku sakit disini. Bisakah kau membawaku pulang dan tidak mempertemukanku dengan Leo selamanya jika dia masih tetap sama…?" Selanjutnya, suara isakan terdengar.

Kedua mata Kris semakin melebar dan terasa panas, bahkan kini terlihat memerah. _Menyesal_―itu yang ia rasakan. "Jangan, Tao. Jangan pergi."

"Kumohon, Orion… Aku sakit. Aku ingin pulang."

Kris sadar, ia bersalah. Selama tahun pertama di bumi, ia hanya menyukai bagaimana caranya memimpin. Tanpa mengerti bagaimana perasaan setiap orang. Mungkin, Tao memang dekat dengannya, sangat dekat malah. Tetapi, karena Leo memang mempunyai sifat menyebalkan, dia menjadi lebih tak peka.

Dan sekarang, Tao sendiri yang mengatakan padanya.

"Tidak, Tao. Tidak! Orion! Jangan membawa Tao pergi." Kris meracau. Matanya melihat bahwa seluruh tubuh Tao memudar, dan bahkan ia tak bisa menyentuhnya seperti bayangan. "Tao, tidak! Kalau kau marah, katakan padaku dan aku akan memperbaikinya. Jangan pergi Tao, kumohon! TAO!"

Tapi ternyata…

Orion lebih menginginkan Tao kembali disisinya. Membawa Tao kembali ke bintang, dan meninggalkan Kris dengan penyesalannya.

"Scorpio…"

Scorpio adalah orang pertama yang pulang ke bintang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari sudah malam ketika Luhan sampai di rumah dan memarkirkan mobilnya di garasi. Dengan wajah lesu, ia masuk ke dalam. Di sambut oleh harum masakan Yixing dan Kyungsoo―salah satu hal yang tidak perlu Luhan tebak lagi.

"Aku pulang…" Katanya.

Disana ada Junmyeon, Sehun, Chanyeol, dan Jongin. Sedang menonton tv yang menayangkan sebuah acara yang selalu mereka sukai selama berada di bumi. Sebuah acara musik.

"Junmyeon…" Luhan mengambil posisi duduk di samping Sehun, dan membuka tasnya untuk membawa sesuatu disana. "Aku sudah berusaha untuk mengurus ini. Tapi tetap tidak bisa. Mereka bilang ada beberapa hal yang bermasalah dan mereka menolak untuk mengurusinya dan memperpanjang masanya." Luhan memberikan kartu tanda pengenal milik Kris pada Junmyeon, sebelum dia bersandar dengan nyaman di bahu lelaki yang lebih muda darinya―Sehun, si Capricorn.

Junmyeon mengernyit bingung. Begitupun dengan Jongin dan Chanyeol yang tidak mengerti apa-apa. "Kenapa bisa begitu? Bukankah ini tugas mereka untuk melakukannya?" Tanyanya bingung.

Luhan mengedikkan bahunya. "Tidak tahu. Aku sudah berusaha disana, tapi tetap tidak bisa. Mereka katanya tidak ingin mengurusi itu. Jadi aku pulang saja karena aku sangat lelah."

Sehun menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala Luhan. Membuat kenyamanan tersendiri bagi pria manis itu. Walaupun Luhan lebih tua dari Sehun, tapi Luhan juga tidak kalah manja.

_Klek__―_

Semua pasang mata yang berada di ruang tv menolehkan kepalanya menuju siapa orang yang datang―Kris, tanpa Tao. Dengan lemah, Kris melangkah, kemudian ia jatuh berlutut di hadapan Junmyeon yang duduk di kursi.

"K―kris, ya! Kau kenapa, eh?" Junmyeon bertanya panik. Ia segera membawa tubuh Kris untuk berdiri. Memeluknya, dan menenangkannya. "Kau kenapa? Dan… Dimana Tao? Tadi kau menjemputnya, kan?"

Chanyeol yang tadi Kris mintai tolong juga heran mengapa dengan pemimpinnya yang satu itu. Bahkan ia tiba di rumah jauh lebih cepat di bandingkan dengan Kris.

Mereka semua berdiri menatap Kris dan Junmyeon. Yixing, Kyungsoo, Jongdae, dan Baekhyun menatap mereka heran dari arah ruang tamu. Dan Minseok hanya mampu melihat dari dekat tangga karena dia baru saja turun dari lantai atas.

Seluruh tubuh Kris bergetar. "Maafkan aku, semuanya… Maafkan aku…" Gumam Kris dengan isakan tangisnya. Bahu Junmyeon terasa basah, dan itu adalah air mata Kris.

"Kris―"

"Tao pergi. Orion… Orion membawanya kembali ke bintang. Dia merasa sakit karena aku tidak pernah mengerti dirinya. Aku ini memang suka memimpin, tapi aku tidak pernah mengerti dan memahami apa sebenarnya yang kalian rasakan. Leo memang brengsek!"

Semuanya tertegun. Akhirnya, Kris mengakuinya. Bahwa dia memang terlalu cuek dan santai untuk ukuran seorang pemimpin.

"Aku menyesal. Aku menyesal karena aku tidak sadar dari awal. Aku menyesal karena aku selalu mengandalkan permen _lollipop_ untuk mengendalikan perasaan Tao. Aku menyesal tidak mendengarkan semua perkataan Junmyeon untuk berangkat lebih awal dan tidak membuat Tao menunggu. Dan sekarang… Tao pulang di bawa oleh Orion."

"…"

"Kenapa penyesalan selalu berada di akhir? Apakah penyesalan itu sebuah pelajaran yang dimana kita tidak bisa mengulangnya lagi tetapi itu adalah pelajaran untuk masa depan?"

Junmyeon masih mengusap pelan punggung Kris.

"Aku menyesal, Junmyeon… Aku ingin menemui Tao dan meminta maaf padanya."

Seketika, tangis Kris semakin terdengar lebih keras. Namun, Junmyeon begitu sadar bahwa dia sedari tadi hanya mengusap angin, bukan tubuh Kris.

"Leo, hei… Kris!" Pekik Junmyeon panik. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku ingin Orion membawaku pulang dan memberiku kesempatan untuk bertemu Tao di bintang. Aku akan mengatakan bahwa aku sangat menyesal dan meminta maaf kemudian berjanji bahwa aku tidak akan seperti itu lagi. Tetap menjaga rasi untuk Leo namun aku akan menjadi lebih baik untuk Scorpio."

Sama seperti Tao, tubuh Kris perlahan menghilang. Semakin lama, semakin Kris tidak tersentuh oleh tangan Junmyeon. Sampai… Sosok Leo, tidak ada di dekapan Junmyeon.

Semuanya tertegun.

Kartu tanda pengenal milik Kris juga menghilang begitu saja setelah ada sedikit api disana dan menghabiskan kartu tersebut. Mengapa kantor kenegaraan menolak untuk memperpanjang masa dan mengatakan ada beberapa hal yang bermasalah disana mungkin adalah suatu pertanda.

Tanda bahwa Kris Wu yang sebenarnya adalah makhuk bintang sebagai Leo itu akan segera pulang. Bersama dengan Tao si Scorpio.

"Mereka… Pulang?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kris belajar bahwa penyesalan adalah sesuatu yang menyakitkan. Ia tidak akan bisa mengulang lagi semuanya walaupun ia menyesal sampai mati.

Sebuah pelajaran yang tidak bisa di ulang, tetapi itu adalah pelajaran untuk kedepannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Regret; end.**


	3. Chapter 2 - Trust

Dari dua belas Zodiak yang turun ke bumi sesuai dengan perintah Orion, Libra-lah yang paling manis dan mempesona. Sesuai sifatnya, Libra memang pandai dan adil. Dia memiliki naluri yang kuat dalam hal apapun, tetapi juga selalu penuh dengan keraguan dan kebimbangan.

Libra paling mempesona―tapi tidak pernah menjadi sebuah ketakutan untuk Capricorn.

Dan mungkin, Libra itu bermuka dua. Entah apa maksdunya, tetapi para Zodiak memang membenarkan jika Libra itu bermuka dua.

Sementara Capricorn, di balik sifatnya yang ambisius, rajin, dan materialis, dia itu sangat pendiam. Suka memerintah, memiliki gengsi yang tinggi, dan yang paling jelek adalah suka memperalat orang lain.

Bukan untuk hal jahat, tetapi lebih kepada jahil―para Zodiak melihatnya seperti itu.

Meskipun terpaut umur yang cukup jauh, tetapi Orion tetap memasangkan Libra dengan Capricorn. Orion mengatakan, jika di langit, Libra akan berdekatan dengan Capricorn, yang mana manusia yang melihatnya di bumi akan bingung ketika melihat rasi mereka.

Terlihat rumit, tetapi sebenarnya Libra dan Capricorn itu sangatlah sederhana. Setiap langkah mereka, tidak mereka jadikan sesuatu yang akan menghancurkan segalanya.

Libra dan Capricorn seperti memiliki satu kekuatan yang mereka pegang masing-masing di dalam jiwa mereka.

Yaitu kepercayaan.

_Libra & Capricorn_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prince Zodiac**

**.**

**Cast :: EXO Members**

**Pairings :: All Official Pairings**

**Genre :: Fantasy, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**.**

**Miss typos. Bukan EYD. Banyak kesalahan lain yang bertebaran. Yaoi. Jika tak suka, tidak usah membaca… ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Chapter 2; Trust]**

**.**

Sejak Leo dengan tiba-tiba menghilang bersama dengan Scorpio―pulang ke bintang, rumah besar ini tidak memiliki perubahan apapun. Tetap hangat dan ramai oleh teriakkan histeris seorang Gemini atau juga suara memerintah dari Capricorn.

Mungkin, mereka hanya akan membahas beberapa pertanyaan, seperti; _Bagaimana caranya Leo bisa menyusul Scorpio?_, atau _Bagaimana mungkin hanya dengan mengeluh sakit, Orion bisa membawa kembali Scorpio?_. Dan pertanyaan itu tidak akan pernah mereka dapatkan jawabannya. Karena Orion sudah mempersiapkan mereka masing-masing sebuah pelajaran untuk hidup.

Jika Leo belajar tentang sebuah penyesalan terhadap Scorpio, maka yang lainnya tentu akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang berbeda yang nantinya akan mereka alami.

Sesuai waktu, dan tiba-tiba.

.

.

.

"Aku akan pulang malam lagi besok." Luhan melirik Sehun yang sedang membaca sebuah buku pelajaran di meja belajarnya. "Tidak apa, kan?" Lalu, ia kembali menyusun berkas yang harus ia bawa ke kantor tempatnya bekerja.

"Ya…" Sehun menjawab singkat.

Luhan menghela nafasnya pelan. Kedua tangannya dengan cepat menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan setelah selesai, ia mendekati Sehun. Menarik sebuah kursi dan ia duduk di samping Sehun. "Kau baik-baik saja? Maafkan aku, ya…" Luhan tersenyum, sambil menyentuh dan mengusap lembut bahu Sehun.

Lelaki tinggi dengan kulit putih pucat itu berhenti menulis. Membalikkan posisi duduknya, lalu berhadapan dengan Luhan. Sehun menatap kedua bola mata rusa milik Luhan, dan kemudian memeluk lelaki yang lebih pendek itu dengan erat. Membuat Luhan sedikit terkejut.

"Sehun… Kau kenapa, eh?" Tanyanya panik.

"_Anni_." Kembali, Sehun menjawabnya singkat. "Tetapi, besok adalah hari dimana aku mengikuti turnamen sepak bola mewakili kampus. Kau sudah berjanji untuk datang waktu itu…" Ucapnya lirih. Sungguh, ia berharap Luhan akan datang untuk menontonnya besok sore. Sesuai janji Luhan seminggu yang lalu.

Luhan terdiam, seperti berpikir. Kemudian, balas memeluk Sehun dan mengusap punggung tegap itu dengan lembut. "Aku akan mengusahakannya, Hun-_ah_…" Jawab Luhan tersenyum.

"Janji?"

"Kau bisa pegang ucapanku." Katanya dengan tawa cerah.

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya pada Luhan, kemudian mengecup kening lelaki itu sekilas. "Aku akan marah jika kau tidak ada disana―setidaknya tanpa berusaha."

Luhan mengangguk kuat. Sangat meyakinkan bagi Sehun.

"Aku mencintaimu, Lu…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau mau yang Coklat atau Vanilla?" Minseok memperlihatkan dua buah kotak di tangan kiri dan kanannya. Membiarkan Jongdae untuk memilih susu rasa apa yang harus dia buatkan.

Jongdae sendiri terlihat berpikir sambil duduk di kursi meja makan. "Stoberi?"

Minseok mendengus. "Itu tidak aku tawarkan." Katanya.

"Tapi kemarin aku melihat kau membeli banyak susu stoberi. Kau kemanakan semua itu, huh?" Jongdae merespon tidak setuju. Memang benar, kok. Kemarin ia melihat Minseok membeli banyak susu stoberi, tapi kenapa sekarang tidak ada?

"Itu punya Gemini. Dia melarang siapapun untuk menyentuhnya kecuali Aries dan Cancer." Jawab Minseok tenang. "Kau juga, kalau kau mau susu stoberi seharusnya kau pesan padaku kemarin."

"Ambil saja sedikit dari dia."

"Kau tidak tahu saat marah Gemini akan menjadi apa." Ujarnya santai. "Sudahlah, jadi kau mau yang Coklat atau Vanilla, eh?"

Kali ini, Jongdae yang mendengus. "Vanilla."

Minseok mengangguk. Menyimpan kembali susu Coklat itu ke dalam lemari diatas kepalanya dan membuatkan Jongdae susu rasa Vanilla.

Tidak ada suara diantara keduanya, sampai kemudian Sehun datang dan duduk di dekat Jongdae. "Minseokkie _hyung_, kau sedang membuat susu, ya? Aku mau…" Katanya.

Minseok berbalik, membawa segelas susu dan menyerahkannya kepada Jongdae. "Kau tetap dengan sifat suka memerintahmu." Katanya dengan helaan nafas pelan.

Sehun hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Baiklah… Aku minta tolong buatkan aku susu Vanilla juga, _please_…" Ia mengulang kembali apa permintaannya, dengan lebih sopan dan juga tidak terdengar seperti memerintah.

Minseok tidak bisa menolak keinginan Zodiak termuda satu ini. Ia kembali berkutat dengan gelas juga susu Vanilla untuk Sehun.

"Kenapa tidak menyuruh Luhan saja? Seenaknya menyuruh kekasihku…" Jongdae berdecak pelan, melirik Sehun penuh ketajaman.

Sehun melipat kedua tangannya diatas meja, dan menumpukkan kepalanya diatas lipatan tangannya. "Luhan sudah tidur. Besok, dia akan pulang larut lagi. Sepertinya, Luhan lelah dengan pekerjaannya di kantor perpajakkan itu."

"Aku dengar di kantor tempat Luhan bekerja memang selalu sibuk. Memberlakukan kerja lembur setiap lima hari dalam satu minggu." Minseok menyimpan gelas susu itu di hadapan Sehun. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan turnamen sepak bola yang kau ikuti? Besok final, kan?"

"Ahh, benar… Besok finalnya. Aku akan menontonmu bersama dengan Jongin, Sehun… Kau tenang saja." Jongdae tertawa aneh, sebuah kebiasaannya.

"Luhan berjanji akan menonton pertandinganku seminggu yang lalu. Tapi, besok dia harus pulang larut dari kantornya. Aku jadi takut kalau dia tidak datang untuk melihatku."

Minseok duduk di dekat Jongdae dan berhadapan dengan Sehun. Minseok merasa bahwa Sehun memang sedang sedih. Di satu sisi, Sehun ingin Luhan melihat pertandingannya sesuai janjinya. Tetapi di sisi lain, Sehun juga tahu jika Luhan sangat sibuk.

Virgo memang memiliki sifat itu. Analistis.

Sehun meminum susu Vanilla hangat yang tadi di berikan Minseok. Kemudian, ia tersenyum cerah setelahnya. "Tapi tenang saja, aku percaya jika Luhan akan mengusahakan yang terbaik. Aku yakin!" Ucapnya, berkata seolah dia memang benar-benar percaya kepada Luhan. Dan itu memang benar adanya.

Jongdae memukul bahu Sehun pelan. "Jangan keras-keras. Ini sudah malam… Junmyeon _hyung_ bisa memarahimu, kau tahu?"

Dan Minseok tersenyum. Sedari dulu, sejak ia masih di bintang bersama yang lainnya, Luhan dan Sehun adalah pasangan yang saling mempercayai. Tidak salah jika Orion memasangkan mereka sehingga terlihat rumit ketika rasi Libra bersatu dengan Capricorn, tetapi mereka sebenarnya sangat sederhana dengan kepercayaan mereka.

"Setelah susu kalian habis, cepat tidur. _Arra_?" Minseok berucap menutup kegiatan hari ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jam sepuluh pagi.

Di meja Luhan sudah menumpuk sekali pekerjaan yang harus dia selesaikan. Jika tidak mau lembur dan tidak ingin melewatkan pertandingan yang diikuti oleh Sehun, Luhan harus bekerja ekstra agar pekerjaannya selesai lebih cepat, sebelum jam empat sore nanti.

Laptopnya menyala, begitupun dengan gadgetnya yang lain. Berkas-berkas lainnya juga berserakan, bibirnya mengapit sebuah bolpoin saat tangan-tangan lincah itu memegang banyak kertas dan membacanya satu per satu.

_Aku bukan direktur sebuah perusahaan, tapi kenapa aku sesibuk ini?_ Batin Luhan dalam hati. Sangat merutuki atasannya yang begitu seenaknya kepada dirinya. Duh…

"Wah, pekerjaanmu sedang banyak, ya, Luhan?"

Luhan mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang sedang berbicara kepadanya. Dia tersenyum dan melepaskan bolpoin di mulutnya saat melihat seorang temannya ada disana. Lee Minhyuk…

"Ya, seperti yang kau lihat. Aku harus menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat sebelum jam empat sore nanti." Jawabnya.

"Loh, kenapa sebelum jam empat? Kau menghindari kerja lembur, yah? Padahal, kalau lembur gajinya berkali lipat, loh…"

Luhan hanya tertawa kecil, sangat anggun. "Tidak menghindari sebenarnya. Aku ada urusan…"

"Dengan kekasihmu?"

Luhan mengangguk mantap dan senyuman masih terlukis di wajah manisnya. "Ya. Kekasihku akan ikut pertandingan sepak bola dan dia ingin aku menonton finalnya nanti sore." Jawab Luhan. "_Eo_, kau mau kemana? Ini masih jam sepuluh…" Tanyanya saat melihat Minhyuk sudah siap dengan tasnya, seperti akan pulang.

"Aku harus ke kantor notaris, mengurus sebuah berkas." Minhyuk tersenyum. "Baiklah kalau begitu… Selamat bekerja, ya… Semangat!"

"Kau juga!" Balas Luhan.

Ia kemudian kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaannya.

_Minhyuk sialan! Kalau dia tidak mengajakku mengobrol, lima lembar pasti sudah aku selesaikan, ck!_―Luhan, Libra si muka dua.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jongin, kau tidak kuliah hari ini?"

Jongin menoleh ke belakangnya, dan ia melihat ada Yixing disana. Berjalan perlahan kearahnya yang akan mengambil minum di lemari pendingin.

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Aku kosong. Tapi nanti sore aku akan ke kampus untuk melihat pertandingan sepak bola Sehun. Kenapa?"

"Ah, baguslah kalau begitu." Yixing tersenyum. Tangannya terulur, memberikan sesuatu kepada Jongin. "Sehun sudah berangkat ke kampus tadi pagi. Dan dia melupakan dompetnya. Bisa tolong antarkan ini padanya nanti?"

"Kenapa _hyung_ tidak ikut menonton saja? Ada Minseok _hyung_ disana nanti…" Kata Jongin, mengambil dompet milik Sehun dan membolak-balikkannya sebentar.

"Aku tidak bisa datang untuk menonton. Sore nanti, aku harus ke kantor penerbit bersama Junmyeon. Pekerjaanku sudah harus aku berikan pada bos." Jawabnya sedikit menyesal. "Kau tolong sampaikan maafku juga pada Sehun, ya…"

Jongin mengangguk kecil dan tersenyum.

"Dengan siapa kau ke kampus?"

"Jongdae _hyung_, Kyungsoo _hyung_, dan Chanyeol _hyung_. Kalau Baekhyun _hyung_, hari ini dia mendapat kelas penuh sampai malam."

"Oh, begitu…" Yixing lagi-lagi tersenyum sambil mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah, kau hati-hati dijalan, yaa, Cancer…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sekarang, sudah pukul empat kurang sepuluh menit.

Sehun merapikan tali sepatu yang akan dia pakai untuk bertanding. Ia terlihat resah, karena ia tidak melihat Luhan sama sekali di kursi penonton. Tadi, ia sudah melihat Jongin dan Kyungsoo, Jongdae dan Minseok juga ia lihat duduk terpisah, lalu ia melihat Chanyeol di dekat Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

Sehun menghela nafasnya saat pelatih sudah menyuruhnya untuk bersiap.

"Aku percaya kau pasti akan datang, Lu…" Bisik Sehun sebelum mengikuti pelatih dan teman-temannya bersiap di dekat lapangan.

Riuh penonton terdengar. Tim lawan juga sudah bersiap sama seperti timnya. Sehun hanya mampu tersenyum tanpa menghilangkan kepercayaan bahwa Luhan hanya terlambat dan akan menontonnya hari ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan terus saja bekerja saat jam menunjukkan pukul empat lebih tiga puluh menit. Sesekali dia mengumpat karena pekerjaannya tidak selesai bahkan saat ia melewatkan makan siang juga ponselnya yang terus bergetar menampilkan pesan dan panggilan-panggilan lain entah dari siapa.

"Sial! Pertandingannya sudah dimulai…" Luhan merutuk pelan. Ia sering mendecih dalam hati. Meskipun ia tidak menyesal bekerja di kantor ini sejak minggu kedua turun ke bumi, tapi tetap saja ia merasa kesal karena sistem kerja yang tidak menguntungkan untuknya, yah walaupun gajinya memang besar.

Masih ada dua buah map berbeda warna di meja Luhan. Dua map itu adalah map yang yang belum ia selesaikan. Jemari Luhan sudah sangat lelah bekerja dengan mengetik banyak berkas di laptopnya, belum lagi ia harus menulis dan bolak-balik ke ruangan atasannya. Mengurusi konsumen dan sebagainya.

"Aish~…"

_Sehun, kumohon tunggu aku__―_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun sadar, seharusnya ia tidak terlalu berharap. Karena ketika babak pertama berakhirpun, Luhan masih belum terlihat oleh matanya.

Ia tersenyum ketika pelatihnya menepuk bahunya pelan lalu berkata, "Kau bekerja keras hari ini, Sehun-_ah_. Terimakasih dan teruslah seperti itu…"

Lalu dia mengangguk sembari membungkuk sopan. _'Itu semua akan aku persembahkan untuk Luhan'_… Batinnya melanjutkan.

Dari jarak yang jauhpun, Sehun bisa mendengar teriakkan heboh dari Baekhyun yang baru saja datang dan mengambil posisi duduk di dekat Kyungsoo. Ia juga melihat bagaimana tingkah menyebalkan Jongdae saat ia menendang bolanya ke gawang di menit ke lima belas tadi.

_Sekali lagi aku percaya padamu, Lu…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sementara, kampus Sehun memimpin satu angka diatas angka tim lawan. Sehun berhasil menyumbangkan dua gol, dan satu gol lagi dari salah satu temannya.

Di pertengahan babak kedua, Sehun masih di pertahankan oleh pelatihnya sebagai gelandang tengah. Ia sesekali selalu melirik kearah kursi penonton, berharap bahwa Luhan akan berada disana dan melambaikan tangannya.

Tapi saat tahu bahwa Luhan tidak menontonnya, Sehun seakan mengedik tidak peduli. Toh, semua gol yang dia cetak hari ini tetap ia persembahkan untuk Luhan.

Sehun terkadang merasa jengkel karena Jongin sama sekali tidak berkespresi saat ia mencetak gol. Disaat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berteriak heboh, Jongin hanya diam dan bertepuk tangan pelan. Begitupun Kyungsoo. Pasangan Cancer dan Taurus memang seperti itu.

Nafas Sehun memburu. Setidaknya, di menit-menit terakhir, ia tidak terlalu berharap akan kedatangan Luhan, walaupun ia tidak berhenti untuk percaya.

Ia fokus mempertahankan angka untuk kampusnya yang masih satu angka memimpin dari tim lawan. Setidaknya, Sehun harus mempertahankan angka itu sampai akhir, dan memenangkan pertandingan hari ini daripada lengah dan tim lawan dapat menyamakan angkanya.

_Aku tidak berhenti untuk percaya…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hosh_

_Hosh_

_Hosh_

Suara nafas terengah terdengar walaupun tersamarkan oleh suara riuh penonton yang meneriaki kesebelasan favorit mereka masing-masing.

Kedua tangannya menopang di lutut dan menunduk. Mengambil nafas dalam-dalam sebelum ia menegakkan tubuhnya sambil membenarkan letak tas selempangnya.

Dia Luhan.

Tiba di dua menit terakhir pertandingan yang Sehun ikuti.

Matanya melirik pada papan skor, dan ia tersenyum lebar saat disana terdapat nama Sehun yang memasukkan dua gol di babak pertama.

Luhan menarik nafas, kedua tagannya mengepal di sisi pahanya. Kemudian―

"SEHUUUNN~ _FIGHTING_!"

Ia juga tidak mau kalah oleh semua penonton yang berjumlah ratusan disana. Tidak mengundang banyak perhatian, tapi berhasil membuat Sehun menoleh kepadanya walaupun sekilas dengan senyum mengembang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Loh, ini kartu SIM milik Luhan… Apa dia lupa membawanya?"

Yixing memungut sebuah kartu yang tergeletak di dekat pintu kamar mandi. Setelah dilihat, ternyata itu adalah kartu tanda mengemudi milik Luhan―nama dan foto Luhan ada disana dengan jelas.

"Wah, selama satu tahun tinggal dengannya, aku baru tahu kalau marga yang di berikan Orion untuk nama manusia Luhan itu adalah Xi…"

Kemudian, Yixing bergumam sendirian. Memang, walaupun sudah satu tahun tinggal bersama, tapi Yixing tidak mengetahui jika Libra ternyata bersembunyi di balik marga Xi. Luhan tidak banyak berbicara mengenai itu kepada siapapun.

"Ada apa?"

Yixing menoleh dan mendapati Junmyeon sedang berdiri di dekatnya. Ia tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangan, memberikan kartu SIM Luhan yang baru saja ia temukan. "Kartu mengemudi Luhan sepertinya terjatuh di dekat kamar mandi." Jawab Yixing.

Junmyeon mengangguk. Kemudian, ia melihat-lihat kartu mengemudi itu. Melihat fotonya, Junmyeon mengakui jika seorang Libra memang sangat mempesona dan sangat terlihat memiliki naluri yang kuat. Namanya ditulis dalam hangul Xi Luhan. Tahun lahir dan juga―

Junmyeon mengerutkan keningnya tidak percaya.

"Ada apa, Joonma? Kau seperti melihat sesuatu yang mengejutkan saja." Tanya Yixing saat melihat Junmyeon-nya seperti benar-benar tidak mempercayai semua tulisan di kartu mengemudi milik Luhan.

"Xing―"

"Hm?"

"―di kartu ini, tidak ada tanggal masa berlakunya." Junmyeon menengadah, lalu bertatapan dengan Yixing. "Apa maksudnya?"

Yixing kembali merebut kartu di tangan Junmyeon. Dan benar saja, biasanya tanggal masa berlaku kartu mengemudi ada di pojok kanan bawah. Tapi sekarang, tanggal itu tidak ada. Yixing kemudian mengeluarkan dompetnya, lalu menyamakan kartu mengemudi milik Luhan dengan miliknya.

Dan berbeda.

Tanggal itu tidak ada di kartu mengemudi Luhan.

"Apakah mungkin―"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gol terakhir yang di cetak Sehun sesaat setelah Luhan meneriakkan namanya di kerumunan para penonton, Sehun persembahkan untuk Luhan. Jujur, ia hanya asal menembak. Tapi karena adanya Luhan, tembakkan itu berubah menjadi sebuah kekuatan sehingga menghasilkan gol lagi dari Sehun untuk kampusnya di menit terakhir.

_PRRIITT!_

Pertandingan berakhir.

Skor 4-2 untuk kampus Sehun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo sudah mengajak Jongin untuk pulang, Chanyeol masih menemani Baekhyun karena lelaki Gemini itu ada kelas sampai malam, dan Minseok juga sudah menyeret Jongdae untuk pulang karena hari sudah petang.

Lapangan milik universitas itu juga sudah sangat sepi. Hanya ada Luhan yang masih duduk disana sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Dia lelah setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya tanpa henti, lalu berlari-lari kesini demi menonton lelaki tercintanya bermain sepak bola―sesuai janjinya.

"Luhan _hyung_…"

Luhan menoleh ke belakang, dan ia tersenyum saat melihat Sehun dengan tas yang menggantung di bahu kirinya. "Sehunnie!" Ia berdiri lalu merentangkan tangan.

Sebuah pelukan untuk Sehun. "Terimakasih sudah datang, _hyung_… Semua gol yang aku cetak hari ini, itu untukmu…" Bisik Sehun. Memeluk Luhan dengan sangat erat.

Luhan hanya mengangguk. "Aku sudah berusaha. Apakah aku terlambat?"

"Tidak." Sehun menjawab. "Aku senang kau disini. Meneriakkan namaku dan membuatku kembali memasukkan bola ke gawang di menit terakhir…"

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya tetapi tidak melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Sehun. "Kau hebat, Capricorn…"

Sehun mengangguk. "Aku percaya dan selalu percaya padamu. Karena aku selalu menaruh seluruh kepercayaanku padamu, aku merasa seperti sulit untuk lepas dari itu." Sehun berbisik. "Dan sekarang, kau membuktikannya. Membuatku semakin percaya padamu."

Kedua tangan Sehun menangkup sisi wajah Luhan yang cantik. Mendekatkan wajahnya kepada lelaki itu, sebelum akhirnya ia berhasil mendaratkan sebuah ciuman ringan di bibirnya yang manis.

"Terimakasih…"

Dan―

―tidak satupun dari keduanya yang menyadari jika mereka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang kembali ke bintang.

Orion memanggilnya kembali.

Seteleh mereka menaruh kepercayaan yang kuat untuk masing-masing.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Luhan sudah pulang kembali ke bintang."

Junmyeon berucap saat Jongin dan Kyungsoo tiba di rumah. Yixing mengangguki ucapan Junmyeon dan melirik Jongin.

"Kau sudah mengembalikan dompet Sehun?"

_Tuk!_

"Astaga! Aku lupa!" Setelah menepuk jidatnya sendiri, Jongin mengambil dompet milik Sehun di saku celananya. Tanpa banyak bicara, Jongin membuka dompet itu dan melihat-lihat isinya.

Ada beberapa lembar uang won, dua buah kartu ATM, tetapi―

"Seluruh kartu pengenalnya hilang!" Jongin berujar. "Kartu tanda pengenal, kartu _member_ untuk _game center_, dan lainnya!" Dia melirik Junmyeon. "Apakah―"

"Sehun mungkin pulang juga bersama dengan Luhan. Libra dan Capricorn telah kembali ke bintang…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Menempatkan kepercayaan di hati masing-masing dan mencintai seseorang dengan kepercayaan itu. Mungkin Libra memang si muka dua dan selalu penuh keraguan. Tapi Libra untuk Capricorn itu adalah sifat yang tidak pernah bimbang maupun ragu untuk menaruh seluruh kepercayaannya disana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Trust; end.**


	4. Chapter 3 - Tears

Sejujurnya, Virgo adalah yang tertua diantara semua Zodiak yang Orion turunkan ke bumi. Usianya mencapai ribuan tahun di bintang. Umurnya tidak berbeda jauh dengan Libra, tetapi sangat jauh jika dengan Capricorn.

Walaupun bukan pemimpin, Virgo merasa dirinya adalah penanggung jawab semuanya.

Sejak turun ke bumi, dia sudah mencari pekerjaan. Dalam semua yang pernah ia pelajari selama di bintang, untuk hidup di bumi itu membutuhkan uang dan pekerjaan. Maka itu, Virgo mencoba untuk menjadi dosen di sebuah universitas. Sampai sekarang, Virgo menikmati pekerjaannya.

Di balik sifat Virgo yang rajin, sederhana, logis, dan prkatis, ternyata Virgo adalah satu-satunya Zodiak berkepala dingin. Selalu memiliki solusi tanpa harus berdebat. Itulah Virgo.

Sejak tahu bahwa Leo dan Scorpio sudah kembali ke bintang, dan kemarin mengetahui jika Libra dan Capricorn juga menyusul pulang, ia menjadi lebih banyak berpikir.

Virgo hanya merasa takut. Takut ia harus pulang secepatnya, padahal ia masih mempunyai orang yang harus dia jaga seperti Cancer yang sentimental, Taurus yang keras kepala, Gemini yang tidak stabil, atau―Sagitarius yang mencintai kebebasan.

Virgo masih ingin berada di bumi. Selalu berharap agar Orion tidak segera mengangkatnya kembali ke bintang. Lebih baik ia menjadi orang terakhir yang pulang.

Berbeda dengan Sagitarius. Sosok zodiak yang pandai dan berpengetahuan luas. Mencintai kebebasan dan berjiwa petualang. Zodiak yang Orion pasangkan untuk Virgo.

Jika dilihat dari bumi, ketika Virgo dan Sagitarius bersatu adalah keindahan yang sederhana. Tetapi sungguh, Sagitarius tidak tahu banyak tentang Virgo walau ia yang paling dekat dengan Virgo.

Tidak pernah tahu jika zodiak yang bersembunyi di balik nama Kim Minseok itu sering menangis diam-diam, di belakang mereka, di belakang semuanya.

Tetapi akhir-akhir ini, Sagitarius yang sudah terbiasa dengan nama Kim Jongdae mengetahui semuanya. Jika Virgo, banyak menangis dalam satu tahun belakangan.

_Virgo & Sagitarius_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prince Zodiac**

**.**

**Cast :: EXO Members**

**Pairings :: All Official Pairings**

**Genre :: Fantasy, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**.**

**Miss typos. Bukan EYD. Banyak kesalahan lain yang bertebaran. Yaoi. Jika tak suka, tidak usah membaca… ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Chapter 3; Tears]**

**.**

Kebiasaan Minseok akhir-akhir ini adalah begadang tanpa alasan. Jika menjelang tengah malam, dia akan berada di balkon kamarnya. Memandang jauh ke atas langit yang gelap, lalu tiba-tiba saja air matanya turun.

"Aku merindukanmu, Scorpio…" Minseok selalu bergumam begitu. Ia jarang sekali melihat rasi Scorpio di langit. Begitupun dengan Leo semenjak mereka berdua pulang ke bintang. Minseok berpikir, _apakah masalah mereka belum selesai?_

Banyak sekali yang menjadi beban untuk Minseok akhir-akhir ini. Pikirannya begitu menumpuk jika ditambah dengan masalah pekerjaannya sebagai seorang dosen. Tapi dengan senyumnya yang manis, ia bisa menyamarkan segalanya di depan Yixing dan juga Kyungsoo.

Minseok itu pintar menyembunyikan segalanya.

.

"Aku sudah terlalu sering melihatmu menyendiri disini tengah malam."

Minseok menoleh ke belakang. Ia begitu terkejut ketika Jongdae mendekat kearahnya dengan santai. "Jongdae-_ya_…" Gumamnya tidak percaya. Masih memandang lelaki itu yang kini berada di sisinya.

"Dan selama itu aku selalu diam, tidak menanyakan apa alasan dibalik renunganmu dengan angin dan langit itu." Jari telunjuk Jongdae menunjuk ke langit, pada bintang yang tidak banyak berpijar.

"Sok tahu…" Minseok mencoba tenang, tidak gugup. "Aku hanya _insomnia_ setelah menyiapkan banyak pelajaran untuk besok. Jadinya, aku diam disini sampai mengantuk…"

Jongdae menganggukinya. Percuma saja bicara seperti ini dengan Minseok. Ia tahu, Minseok telah banyak berbohong tentang perasaannya. "Aku pikir, aku tidak sama sekali di hargai olehmu, _hyung_…" Jongdae bergumam. Kedua tangannya menggenggam pagar pembatas di balkon tersebut. "Setahun ini, kau memikirkan banyak hal yang aku tidak tahu. Dan―"

"Dasar, _troll_…" Minseok memotong dengan suara tawanya yang khas. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk menepuk bahu Jongdae pelan. "Sudah malam, ayo tidur… Besok, kau ada kelas pagi, kan? _Kajja_, atau kau akan mendapatkan tugas menulis lima ratus halaman dariku."

Jongdae memperhatikan punggung Minseok yang mulai berjalan masuk kembali ke kamar mereka. Dengan sedikit helaan nafas, Jongdae mengikuti Minseok.

"Lain kali, belajarlah untuk menjadi aktor seperti Lee Minho…" Dia bergumam, tapi berusaha agar Minseok mendengarnya. Merupakan sebuah sindiran untuk Minseok, bahwa dia tidak pandai untuk berpura-pura tidak apa-apa.

.

.

.

"Karena Scorpio dan Capricorn sudah pulang, rumah menjadi sangat sepi. Biasanya mereka berdua akan merusuh pagi hari." Minseok bergumam, ketika Junmyeon sedang sibuk membuat kopi pagi di sisinya.

Junmyeon menolehkan kepalanya bingung. "Lalu?" Ia tidak berpaling. "Kau ingin pulang juga sama seperti mereka, ya?"

Minseok belum menjawab, ia masih sibuk mengoles selai kacang untuk rotinya. Lama, Junmyeon belum juga mendengar sepatah katapun dari Minsok.

"Jangan-jangan, _hyung_ benar-benar ingin pulang, ya? Kenapa diam saja? Setidaknya, kalau _hyung_ memang pulang, itu wajar saja… Taurus, bahkan Pisces sekalipun mereka ingin Orion mengembalikan kita ke bintang." Junmyeon menyimpan sendok kecil yang dia gunakan untuk mengaduk kopi itu ke samping cangkirnya. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Minseok, ia berjalan keluar dari dapur.

Junmyeon baru ingat, hari ini ia ada jadwal ke kantor editor bersama dengan Yixing.

"Walaupun rumah ini sepi sekalipun dan menyisakan aku seorang diri, tapi aku tetap ingin menjadi orang terakhir yang meninggalkan bumi."

Walaupun hanya sebuah gumaman kecil, tetapi Junmyeon mendengarnya. Ia bisa merasakan betapa kuatnya perasaan seorang Virgo ketika ia ingin melindungi yang lainnya. Dalam hati, Junmyeon meminta kepada Orion, agar Virgo selalu mendapatkan yang terbaik yang tidak membebankannya sama sekali.

.

.

.

"Aku merasa benar-benar sakit hati olehmu, _hyung_…" Jongdae memasukkan kedua tangannya pada saku jaket yang sedang dia pakai. Menerawang jauh ke depan, di atap kampus universitasnya.

Minseok menahan nafasnya sejenak. Lalu, ia menatap kearah Jongdae. "Maksudmu?" Tanyanya bingung. Jujur saja, ia tidak mengerti mengapa Jongdae memintanya bertemu disini sementara sebentar lagi ia ada jam mengajar.

"Aku hanya merasa tidak pernah di hargai olehmu. Kau menyendiri, kau mengeluh, kau berpikir, bahkan kau menangis di belakang semua orang, di belakangku. Lantas, apa gunanya Orion memasangkan Virgo dengan Sagitarius?"

Minseok terdiam.

"Sejak turun ke bumi, kau tidak berubah. Kau itu sangat baik, tetapi kau tidak pernah peka. Aku bukan diam saja tanpa ingin membicarakannya kepadamu. Tatapi―" Jongdae menghela nafasnya sejenak. "―aku hanya berpikir, _benarkah kau mencintaiku dan menganggapku ada_?"

Kedua mata Minseok tertutup rapat. Kakinya bergetar seolah ingin jatuh saat itu juga. Namun, sesuatu dalam hatinya berteriak, agar ia tidak terlihat lemah oleh siapapun. "Lalu, kau ingin bagaimana? Menjauh dariku dan tidak mengenalku? Melupakan Virgo sebagai rasi pelengkap Sagitarius?"

"Aku hanya ingin pulang." Jongdae tersenyum perih. "Kembali ke bintang." Lanjutnya.

Seketika, tawa halus Minseok terdengar. Tanpa peduli apapun, dia membalik tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauhi Jongdae yang masih terpaku pada objek sebelumnya. "Kalau begitu, aku akan meminta pada Orion untuk membawamu pulang sekarang juga." Balasnya.

Kalian tahu di bagian mana Jongdae merasa sakit hati?

Hatinya―

Tidak pernah Minseok ketahui, bahwa Jongdae menangis lebih banyak dari pada Minseok setiap menitnya. Hanya Jongdae…

.

.

.

"Kau adalah Zodiak yang mewakili semua orang yang lahir di 21 april sampai 20 mei. Kau itu Taurus yang penyabar. Jadi, tolong… Jangan memaksakan dirimu untuk mencari jalan untuk pulang." Minseok melirik Kyungsoo yang sedang memotong sayuran di konter dapur. Sementara dirinya sedang duduk sambil menopang dagu di kursi meja makan. "Lagipula, kau pasti tahu, tanpa mencari jalan pulang, kau pasti akan kembali ke bintang bila saatnya tiba. Sama seperti empat orang lainnya yang sudah kembali."

Kyungsoo hanya diam. Ia masih memotong sayurannya tanpa bersuara sedikitpun.

"Kau tidak kasihan pada Jongin? Kalau di pikir, Jongin itu yang paling tidak nyaman di antara kita. Berusaha menjadi Cancer yang baik seperti nama Kim Jongin itu sulit baginya. Tapi karena ada dirimu, Jongin menjadi semakin kuat."

_TAK!_

Minseok mengernyit ketika Kyungsoo menekankan pisaunya pada meja konter, menatap kedua mata Minseok sedikit tegas. "Jangan menasihatiku seperti itu."

"Seperti apa?"

"Seperti kau akan pergi saja." Balas Kyungsoo. Ia meninggalkan dapur dan meninggalkan Minseok begitu saja.

Sunyi―

Hari menjelang malam seperti ini, memang cukup sepi. Hanya ada dirinya dan Kyungsoo. Yixing dan Junmyeon masih belum kembali dari kantor editor. Jongin masih ada jam kuliah, begitupun Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Jongdae juga sama…

_Puk!_

Minseok menjatuhkan kepalanya pada tangan yang sudah ia lipat di atas permukaan meja makan. Detik demi detik berlalu begitu saja. Kedua bahunya bergetar tipis, dan Minseok menangis lagi.

Bohong jika dia tidak merasa menyesal karena meninggalkan Jongdae begitu saja tadi siang. Bohong jika Minseok merasa tidak bersalah setelah apa yang dia ucapkan kepada Jongdae tadi siang. Bohong jika Minseok tidak ingin meminta maaf kepada Jongdae setelah kejadian tadi sang.

"Maaf, Jongdae-_ya_…" Gumam Minseok.

Ini adalah kesekian kalinya ia menangis hari ini. Semua yang di ucapkan para Zodiak membuat satu pemikiran baru untuk Minseok. Pembicaraannya dengan Junmyeon tadi pagi, obrolannya dengan Jongdae tadi siang, dan nasihatnya kepada Kyungsoo barusan, itu membuat Minseok semakin keras berpikir.

"Orion… Aku mohon… Biarkan aku menjadi orang terakhir yang pulang ke bintang…" Mohon Minseok. "Dan aku minta, bawalah Jongdae bersamamu. Agar ia tidak merasa sakit hati dan agar ia tidak menangis lagi karenaku. Kumohon…"

Memang, Jongdae yang tertawa adalah segalanya untuk Minseok. Jadi, ia tidak akan pernah mau meihat Jongdae sakit hati karenanya, dan menangis karenanya juga.

"Lebih baik Jongdae pulang, Orion…" Minseok melanjutkan. Berat berkata seperti itu. Terasa menusuk sekali tepat di jantungnya.

.

.

.

"Kim Jongdae!" Chanyeol memasuki kelas Jongdae yang telah kosong. Ia duduk di samping Jongdae yang menelusupkan wajahnya pada lipatan tangan. "Kau kenapa? Sakit?" Tanyanya.

"…" Tapi tidak ada jawaban. Ia hanya mendengung pelan, membuat Chanyeol semakin khawatir kepadanya.

"Hei… Kalau kau sakit, kenapa kau tidak pulang? Ah, aku akan panggil Minseok _hyung_ kemari. Tunggu sebentar, oke?" Namun, saat hendak berdiri, Chanyeol berhenti ketika Jongdae menarik lengan Chanyeol.

Jongdae menegakkan duduknya. "Jangan." Katanya pelan.

Mata Chanyeol menyipit. Jongdae terlihat sangat kacau. Matanya sembab dan memerah. Pipinya sedikit menirus, walaupun kemarin Chanyeol melihatnya baik-baik saja. "Kau benar-benar sakit?" Chanyeol kembali meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Menyentuh dahi Jongdae, _dia benar-benar sakit ternyata_; batin Chanyeol kemudian. "Ayo pulang. Yixing _hyung_ akan mengobatimu lebih cepat."

Tapi Jongdae masih saja diam. Melepaskan genggamannya pada lengan Chanyeol, Jongdae menatapnya sayu. "Boleh aku bertanya?"

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Lalu, mengangguk pelan.

"Apakah selama ini aku di anggap ada? Pernahkah kau melihat mata Minseok _hyung_ memancarkan bahwa dia membutuhkanku?"

Chanyeol semakin tidak mengerti. Pertanyaan itu sulit. Karena bagaimanapun, yang mampu melihatnya hanya Jongdae sendiri, bukan orang lain.

"Kau pasti senang karena kau memiliki Baekhyun bersamamu. Kau dan Baekhyun itu tipe-tipe orang yang sama. Berisik." Jongdae menunduk, sedikit terkekeh saat mengucapkan pendapatnya tentang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. "Berbeda denganku yang terlihat baik-baik saja, tetapi nyatanya tidak sebaik yang mereka kira."

"Apa maksudmu? Aku bingung, eh…"

"Tidak pernah sekalipun Minseok _hyung_ terbuka kepadaku. Aku selalu melihatnya merenung sendirian di tengah malam, menangisi apa yang hilang dan apa yang pergi, menyesali apa yang tidak bisa dia lakukan dan apa yang tidak bisa dia jaga. Dan saat aku bertanya _kenapa_, dia hanya menjawab _bukan apapun_…"

Chanyeol, ia berusaha menjadi pendengar yang baik saat ini. Dalam satu tahun hidupnya di bumi bersama sebelas rekannya, ia tidak pernah melihat Jongdae menangis dan rapuh seperti ini. Biasanya, Jongdae akan bertransformasi menjadi seorang _troll_ yang menyenangkan. Atau sekedar ikut berisik bersama dirinya dan Baekhyun.

"Dan ketika aku mengatakan ingin pulang, dia berkata, bahwa dia akan meminta kepada Orion untuk membiarkanku pulang secepatnya."

Chanyeol membulatkan mata dengan raut tidak percaya. "M―minseok _hyung_ berkata seperti itu? Setega itu? Kau tidak berbohong?"

Sayangnya, Jongdae hanya tertawa. Mengejek dirinya sendiri. Membenarkan apa yang sebelumnya ia ucapkan. "Aku ingin sepertimu dengan Baekhyun yang selalu terlihat bahagia dengan keberisikan kalian. Ingin seperti Junmyeon _hyung_ dan Yixing _hyung_ yang selalu romantis dalam diam mereka. Ingin seperti Sehun dan Luhan yang benar-benar seperti cerita dongeng di bumi. Aku ingin seperti kalian. Tapi kenyataannya, Orion telah salah membuatku menjadi pendamping selamanya bagi Virgo…"

"Tidak―"

"Minseok _hyung_ sering menangis sendirian. Aku tahu bahkan baju di bagian lenganya selalu basah saat itu. Tapi, Minseok _hyung_ juga tidak pernah tahu, bahwa aku lebih sering menangis di banding dirinya."

Ruangan yang sepi, membuat Jongdae bisa sepenuhnya berbicara apa yang sedang ia pikirkan kepada Chanyeol. Tanpa takut akan ada seorang temannya yang mendengar pembicaraannya yang mungkin sedikit tidak masuk akal ketika membicarakan Zodiak dan bintang atau apapun.

Terlihat oleh Chanyeol, bahu Jongdae bergetar pelan. "Kau menangis?"

"Katakan pada Minseok _hyung_, jika doanya telah terkabul. Katakan pada Minseok _hyung_, kali ini jangan selalu menyendiri di tengah malam. Katakan pada Minseok _hyung_, jika Kim Jongdae sangat mencintainya dan tidak suka dia menangis sendirian."

"Jong―"

"Maaf karena menangis di depanmu, Aries. Tolong, tutup matamu…"

Chanyeol tidak mau menuruti apa yang diminta oleh Jongdae. Tidak―Chanyeol tidak menutup matanya sama sekali. Tapi, kedua mata Chanyeol berkedip satu kali. Dan yang dia sadari adalah―

―Jongdae tidak ada di depannya lagi. _Kemana?_

.

.

.

Minseok pulang dari kampus sekitar pukul tujuh malam. Saat masuk ke dalam rumah, ia melihat Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Jongin, dan Junmyeon ada disana. Membicarakan sesuatu yang Minseok tidak tahu.

"Aku pulang." Ia memberi salam dengan senyum seperti biasanya. Mengambil posisi duduk di samping Baekhyun. "Kalian sedang apa? Ahh, aku baru mendapatkan gajiku untuk bulan ini. Mau makan diluar?"

Tapi tidak ada yang menjawab. Mereka semua menunduk membuat Minseok bingung dengan keadaan yang sangat hening.

"Oh―kemana yang lain? Yixing, Kyungsoo? Apakah Jongdae belum pulang?"

"Jongdae sudah pulang." Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya dan menjawab pertanyaan Minseok. "Bahkan, jauh sekali dan tidak akan pernah kembali kemari."

Minseok diam. Sejujurnya, dia terhenyak dan ingin berteriak _mengapa_!

"Jongdae berpesan, bahwa doamu terkabul, bahwa jangan terlalu sering menangis tengah malam, dan bahwa Kim Jongdae sangat mencintai Kim Minseok."

Hening―

"Oh…" Minseok memberi respon. "Pulang ke bintang yah, yang kalian maksud." Lalu, dia mengangguk mengerti. "Baguslah…"

"_HYUNG_!"

"Tidak apa-apa, itu lebih baik." Minseok beranjak berdiri. Kemudian, hendak berjalan menuju ruangannya sebelum Junmyeon menghentikan langkah Minseok.

"Minseokkie _hyung_, jangan memikirkannya sendirian terlalu keras. Kau pikir, aku siapa disini? Berjanjilah, kau memang selalu berdoa yang terbaik." Kata Junmyeon. "Aku minta maaf karena selalu menjadi orang yang buruk. Dan… Jangan menangis lagi."

Minseok tertawa kecil dengan posisi membelakangi semuanya. "Jangan pikirkan, Junmyeon. Kau dan yang lainnya tidak bersalah. Mungkin, aku saja yang terlalu bodoh…" Jawab Minseok lembut. "Aku istirahat duluan. Dan Chanyeol, teraimakasih karena kau menjadi pendengar untuk Jongdae―di detik terakhirnya berada di bumi…"

Chanyeol menatap nanar punggung Minseok yang akhirnya tidak terlihat di balik pintu ruangannya.

"Kenapa orang sebaik Minseok _hyung_ bisa bersikap sebegitu kejamnya?" Ia bertanya.

"Bukan jahat." Junmyeon menjawab. "Tapi, _memikirkan yang terbaik untuk seseorang yang terbaik_."

.

.

.

Minseok terduduk di pinggiran tempat tidurnya. Tatapannya kosong, dan ia terbayang Jongdae yang biasanya selalu berusaha membuatnya tertawa. Atau Jongdae yang merengek ingin di buatkan susu stoberu padahal itu milik Baekhyun. Atau Jongdae yang bertengkar dengan Sehun. Atau―atau―atau―atau―atau…

"Hiks…"

Satu isakkannya keluar. Ia merogoh tasnya, mencari kartu tanda pengenal Jongdae yang beberapa minggu lalu lelaki itu titipkan kepadanya. Tidak ada! Dan Minseok semakin yakin bahwa Chanyeol tidak berbohong saat mengatakan Jongdae telah pulang ke bintang.

'_Aku titipkan kartu tanda pengenalku padamu… Jadi, jika nanti kita pulang, kita akan pulang bersama-sama, tidak sendiri-sendiri…'_

Minseok ingat apa yang Jongdae ucapkan kala itu.

"Maaf, Jongdae… Maaf…" Isak Minseok. "Apakah kau pulang karena merasa tersakiti olehku? Apakah kau pulang karena merasa tidak dianggap ada olehku? Apakah aku jahat?"

Ia bertanya sendirian. Tangisnya semakin kencang. Sehingga air matanya jatuh membasahi celana di bagian pahanya.

"Tapi… Aku berharap, ini yang terbaik." Ia mencoba kuat. "Yah, setidaknya kau sudah pulang. Aku sudah merasa bahwa kau akan aman. Kau tidak perlu menangis karenaku lagi, kau tidak perlu menegurku lagi, kau tidak perlu bertemu denganku lagi, kau tidak perlu―"

Tidak bisa menahan segalanya, ia jatuh. Merosot ke lantai dan langsung menangis kecang sendirian.

"Aku mencintaimu, bodoh! Aku sangat mencintaimu! Kau selalu ada di hati dan mataku! Kau tidak pernah hilang!"

Ia berteriak dalam hatinya.

"Maaf―jangan menteskan air mata lagi ketika kau di bintang, Jongdae-_ya_…"

.

.

.

Minseok bukan tidak tahu bahwa Jongdae sering menangis bahkan lebih sering dari dirinya. Bahwa Jongdae lebih banyak meneteskan air mata karena dirinya.

Minseok sadar itu.

Maka itu, untuk kebahagiaan Jongdae, untuk supaya Jongdae tidak meneteskan air matanya lagi, Minseok rela jika Jongdae pulang terlebih dahulu.

Asalkan Jongdae tak menangisi dirinya lagi.

Asalkan Jongdae akan senang ketika ia kembali ke bintang lagi.

Untuk membuat seseorang bahagia, ia perlu merelakan sesuatu.

Virgo, selalu berpikir secara logis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tears; end**

**Babbling 1 : Setiap chapternya mempunyai words yang hampir sama. Lebih dari 2500, namun genre yang berbeda. Ada yang sad, ada yang happy…**

**Babbling 2 : Yang merasa menggantung, tenang saja, itu belum selesai ^^**

**Babbling 3 : Tentang kehidupan yang ditinggalkan oleh Zodiak sebelumnya yang telah pulang, itu ada bahasannya. Jadi, diikuti saja, ya ^^**

**Babbling 3 : Terimakasih untuk semua yang sudah mendukung… Terimakasih untuk semua sarannya. Dan maaf jika membingungkan, mengecewakan, dan segalanya ^^**

**Babbling 3 : Adakah yang berminat untuk kisah Cancer dan Taurus di chapter depan? O.O**


	5. Chapter 4 - Death

Bisa di bilang, Cancer adalah yang paling kasar di antara semua Zodiak yang di turunkan Orion ke bumi. Sifatnya yang keras, sulit memaafkan, sentimental, dan seringkali memiliki suasana hati yang tidak menentu, membuat Cancer sulit untuk beradaptasi.

Tapi di balik sifat kerasnya, Cancer adalah seseorang yang setia dan penuh perhatian. Dia memiliki daya ingat yang kuat.

Dia adalah Cancer, yang memiliki tanda pengenal sebagai Kim Jongin di bumi.

Tidak pernah sekalipun ia melepaskan pandangan matanya dari sosok Taurus yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan. Walaupun Orion memasangkan Cancer dengan Taurus, tetapi kadang Cancer merasa bahwa Taurus itu bukanlah seorang Zodiak yang memiliki rasi di langit.

Karena Taurus itu pasif dan sangat keras kepala, dua sifat yang membuat semua orang menjadi sangat jengkel terhadap Taurus. Tapi sisi baiknya adalah, Taurus itu penyabar, ramah, setia, dan memiliki jiwa toleransi.

Mungkin, itu juga yang membuat Cancer merasa nyaman bersama Taurus walaupun Taurus itu tidak bisa di bantah.

Suatu hari, keduanya terlibat sebuah permasalahan yang cukup rumit. Dimana sifat keras Cancer beradu dengan sifat egois Taurus. Mengharuskan keduanya saling memunggungi, saling mendiamkan.

Tidak satu orangpun yang berani mengganggu mereka jika sifat buruknya telah muncul ke permukaan. Jika biasanya Taurus akan menenangkan Cancer atau Cancer akan menenangkan Taurus, tidak untuk kali itu.

Sehingga, waktu menjawab segalanya.

_Kematian_―mereka belajar untuk menerima kenyataan.

_Cancer & Taurus_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prince Zodiac**

**.**

**Cast :: EXO Members**

**Pairings :: All Official Pairings**

**Genre :: Fantasy, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**.**

**Miss typos. Bukan EYD. Banyak kesalahan lain yang bertebaran. Yaoi. Jika tak suka, tidak usah membaca… ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Chapter 4; Death]**

**.**

"_Hyung_…"

Kyungsoo menghentikan sejenak acara mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya dan menoleh pada Jongin yang sedang berbaring di atas tempat tidur. "Ada apa?" Tanyanya.

Sejenak, pandangan mata mereka bertemu. Membuat sedikit gejolak hangat mengerubungi hati Kyungsoo karena tatapan Jongin yang hanya padanya tersebut. "Tidak." Ia menjawab. "Hanya ingin mengatakan, jangan mencari jalan untuk pulang lagi. Karena pada akhirnya kau hanya akan mendapatkan lelah tanpa hasil."

Kedua bahu Kyungsoo mengedik dan kembali pada kegiatan sebelumnya. "Aku kira apa." Ucapnya sedikit tanpa suara. "Semua orang mengatakan hal yang sama. Dan ini adalah kesekian kalinya kau berkata begitu dalam satu minggu ini."

Jongin terdiam beberapa detik. Senyumnya terkembang saat ia beranjak turun dan mendekat pada Kyungsoo yang duduk di kursi meja belajar. Kedua lengannya melingkar di leher Kyungsoo, menghentikan segala pergerakkannya. "Kumohon… Berhentilah mencari jalan pulang."

"Tapi aku ingin pulang!"

"Semua orang juga ingin pulang. Tapi, mereka yang sudah pulang apakah bersikap sepertimu? Jongdae _hyung_, apakah dia egois sepertimu? Bukankah tahu-tahu dia sudah pulang? Lalu, bagaimana dengan Sehun dan Luhan _hyung_? Mereka tidak berbuat apapun tapi mereka bisa pulang dengan cepat, kan?" Jongin mengeratkan dekapannya pada leher Kyungsoo. Menyimpan dagunya diatas kepala berambut hitam kesayangannya.

Kyungsoo membuang nafasnya pelan. Mengusap tangan Jongin yang melingkari lehernya dengan mata yang tertutup―menikmati kemanjaan Jongin. "Oke. Maafkan aku…" Ucapnya.

"Tak masalah." Jongin tersenyum. "Sudah malam. Ayo tidur." Kemudian, dia melepaskan lengannya dan membawa Kyungsoo untuk berdiri.

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Dan, _hyung_… Besok, jalan-jalan, yah…"

Permintaan mutlak seorang Cancer.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ketika Kyungsoo melangkah memasuki dapur, ia sudah melihat Yixing yang sedang mencuci piring dan Junmyeon yang duduk menemaninya sambil membaca sebuah majalah. Oh, ada Baekhyun juga disana, sedang mengupas buah apel.

"Ah, selamat pagi, semuanya…" Kyungsoo menyapa. "Maaf, aku kesiangan…" Lanjutnya menyesal, kemudian ia mulai mengambil _mug_ untuk membuat susu coklat hangat.

Yixing menoleh pada Kyungsoo. "Memang semalam kau tidur jam berapa?"

"Bukan _tidur jam berapa_, Yixing _hyung_… Tapi, _memangnya Jongin mengajakmu tidur jam berapa_… Begitu." Dan celetukan Baekhyun yang satu itu membuat sebuah sendok teh melayang pada kepalanya. Baekhyun mengaduh, tetapi dia tidak menyalahkan Kyungsoo si pelaku. Dia hanya mencibir dan berlalu menemui Chanyeol yang sudah bersiap di teras depan―mereka akan pergi ke taman kota hari ini.

"Aku serius, Kyung…" Yixing mengambil lap kering dan mengelap tangannya sebelum ia mengambil posisi duduk di samping Junmyeon. "Kau semalam tidur jam berapa sampai kesiangan seperti ini? Tidak biasanya…"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas berat. "Pagi hari." Jawabnya. "Jongin terus mengoceh bahwa dia ingin mengunjungi banyak tempat hari ini. Namsan, Xiurista _Café_, Taman Kota, Krystal _Florist_, dan sebagainya."

"Hei―kenapa dengan Jongin? Dia tidak sedang sakit, kan?" Junmyeon menyimpan majalahnya di atas meja dan menatap Kyungsoo penuh tanya. "Atau kau melakukan sesuatu padanya?"

"Tidak!" Kyungsoo menjawab cepat. "Aku juga tidak tahu. Tiba-tiba saja dia ingin jalan-jalan dan menyebutkan semua rencananya semalaman padaku. Uh―seharian ini aku akan sibuk dengannya."

Yixing tertawa halus. Mengambil selembar roti dan mengolesinya dengan selai coklat. "Sarapan dulu, Kyung… Kau pasti lapar." Lalu, menyerahkan roti itu pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menerimanya dengan gumaman terimakasih, dia memang lapar.

"Lalu, dimana Jongin sekarang?"

Kyungsoo melirik Junmyeon dan kembali pada sepotong roti di tangannya. "Dia sedang mandi." Jawabnya.

Junmyeon mengangguk di barengi Yixing. "Kalau begitu, kau turuti saja kemauan Jongin. Kalau kau tidak menurutinya, nanti dia bisa marah-marah dan aku tidak suka jika itu sudah terjadi." Pesan Yixing. "Pokoknya, jangan sampai kalian bertengkar."

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk saja. Ia tidak memiliki perasaan apapun terhadap hari ini. Hanya mungkin, ia sedikit kepikiran tentang seseorang. Lelaki yang satu minggu yang lalu di tinggalkan oleh pasangannya. "Bagaimana kabar Minseok _hyung_? Aku jarang melihatnya beberapa hari ini…"

"Dia sudah berangkat. Katanya, ada jam mengajar pagi ini." Junmyeon menjawab, dan Yixing menganggukinya. "Kau tahu, Minseok _hyung_ sedikit berbeda. Meskipun dulu dia sangat tertutup, tapi sekarang dia lebih tertutup lagi. Aku sampai bingung harus dengan cara apa untuk bisa bicara dengannya."

Kyungsoo diam. Ia ingat sebelum Jongdae pulang, ia pernah berbicara berdua dengan Minseok. Dan Minseok menyuruhnya untuk memperhatikan Jongin lebih lagi karena Jongin adalah Zodiak dengan kepribadiannya yang sulit untuk beradaptasi. Meskipun belum mengerti sepenuhnya ucapan Minseok waktu itu, Kyungsoo merasa yakin jika perkataannya memiliki artian tertentu.

"Mungkin, Minseok _hyung_ memang memerlukan waktu untuk sendiri." Kyungsoo berkata. "Lagipula, di tinggalkan oleh pasangan itu pasti menyakitkan. Belum tentu Minseok _hyung_ bisa bertemu Jongdae _hyung_ lagi di bintang. Bukankah Orion pernah mengatakan hal itu?"

Ya―

Jika salah satunya pulang terlebih dahulu, belum tentu dia bisa bertemu lagi di bintang. Atau, jika salah satunya tersakiti, maka ketika meminta pulang, dia tidak bisa bertemu lagi dengannya di bintang nanti.

Rasinya hancur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jika manusia mati, nantinya dia berkelana kemana, _hyung_?"

Saat menjelang siang, Xiurista _Café_ adalah tujuan mereka. Jongin dan Kyungsoo akan menghabiskan waktu makan siang mereka disini―itu rencana Jongin. _Mango Float_ dan juga _Frappuccino_ menemani mereka bedua.

"Bukankah mereka ke surga?" Jawab Kyungsoo, sedikit bingung. Ia menatap Jongin dengan mulut yang meminum _Mango Float_-nya.

Jongin mengangguk paham. "Jika aku yang mati, kemana aku akan berkelana? Apakah aku akan ke surga juga, atau ke bintang? Kembali bertemu dengan Kris _hyung_ dan Sehun?"

_Pletak__―_

"Auh~ Yak, _hyung_!"

"Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak, Kim Jongin." Dengan santainya, Kyungsoo menjauhkan sendok di tangannya yang tadi ia pakai untuk memukul kepala Jongin. "Jangan bicara tentang kematian ataupun semacamnya. Tidak ada satupun di antara kita yang pulang ke bintang dengan cara yang tragis."

"Tapi… Mungkin saja aku menjadi yang pertama, yang pulang dengan cara tragis, kan?"

"Berhenti membicarakan kematian atau aku akan membuatmu menyesal, Kim." Ancam Kyungsoo. Matanya sudah menajam, membuat Jongin tertawa terbahak karenanya.

Kyungsoo benci jika membicarakan kematian.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sudah saatnya Jongin untuk memiliki kartu tanda mengemudi. Kenapa kau masih melarangnya juga, Joonma?" Yixing melirik Junmyeon yang menyetir di sampingnya. Mereka ada jadwal ke kantor editor hari ini.

"Hm? Jongin memiliki kartu mengemudi? Kurasa itu belum…" Jawab Junmyeon santai.

"Kenapa?"

"Menurutku, walaupun umurnya sudah mencukupi, tapi sifatnya keras membuatku khawatir. Aku tidak ingin dia kecelakaan saat sedang marah dia menyetir. Cancer yang sentimental masih membuatku ragu terhadapnya."

Yixing mengangguk paham. Bagaimanapun, benar apa yang Minseok katakan. Bahwa Cancer adalah Zodiak tersulit untuk beradaptasi di bumi. Bahkan sampai saat ini, Cancer hanya bergantung pada Taurus.

"Hm…"

"Tapi, mungkin besok aku akan mengajaknya untuk belajar mengemudikan mobil. Kau benar, dia juga sudah besar dan dewasa… Mengajaknya membuat kartu tanda mengemudi tidak ada salahnya, kan?"

Yixing memamerkan senyum saat Junmyeon mengatakan hal itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jongin memang belum di perbolehkan untuk belajar mengendarai mobil apalagi memiliki kartu tanda mengemudi. Berbeda dengan Sehun yang waktu itu sempat belajar dari Kris dan Chanyeol, Jongin malah tidak di perbolehkan.

Junmyeon mengatakan, jika emosi Jongin bisa tiba-tiba saja meledak di saat-saat tertentu sesuai Zodiak yang ia genggam, Cancer. Junmyeon hanya takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Jongin, jadi Junmyeon melarangnya sementara sampai waktu yang tepat―setidaknya.

Maka saat ini, ketika ia mengajak Kyungsoo jalan-jalan, ia hanya akan menggunakan kendaraan umum. Meskipun Kyungsoo bisa mengemudi, tetapi ia tetap mengikuti apa yang Jongin inginkan. Termasuk jalan-jalan menggunakan kendaraan umum.

"Sekarang kemana? Kita sudah mengunjungi taman kota, ke taman bermain juga sudah, Xiurista _Café_ juga sudah. Apa lagi?" Kyungsoo memutar tubuhnya ke samping, menatap sosok Jongin yang lebih tinggi darinya. Ngomong-ngomong, mereka sedang berjalan berdampingan di sebuah jalan lengang pinggiran jalan utama Seoul.

Jongin terlihat berpikir setelah menghentikan langkahnya. Kemudian, ia tersenyum dan tangannya menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo. Membuat si lelaki Taurus itu membulatkan matanya.

"Yak, Jongin―"

"Kalau bersama denganmu yang seperti ini, aku merasa sangat senang. Hatiku seperti penuh cinta, ketakutan dan kecanggunganku bagai melayang jauh ke atas langit. Di saat begini, aku merasakan bahwa kau memang Taurus yang di takdirkan untuk Cancer." Sambil masih tersenyum, Jongin menatap teduh mata bulat nan bening milik Kyungsoo yang tidak berkedip.

"Hm…"

"Aku harap, setelah hari ini masih banyak waktu yang bisa kita habiskan seperti ini. Tidak ada Taurus yang egois, tidak ada Cancer yang sentimental. Oke? Entah di bumi atau di bintang, kau harus tetap bersamaku!" Genggaman tangan Jongin pada tangan Kyungsoo semakin kuat.

Sementara itu, Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum. Tangannya yang tidak di genggam oleh Jongin terangkat, menepuk bahu lelaki tinggi itu cukup keras. "Ya, kau apa-apaan, hah? Ucapanmu itu seperti ingin pergi jauh saja. Ckckck… Jangan mengatakan hal menyebalkan, Jongin." Gerutunya, namun masih tertawa halus.

Jongin malah ikut tertawa karena gerutuan Kyungsoo. "Ya sudah, sekarang kita ke Krystal _Florist_, ya? Aku ingin membelikan bunga untukmu. Kau suka bunga bintang, kan?"

"Ini di bumi. Mana mungkin ada yang seperti itu? Bunga bintang hanya tumbuh di bintang." Kyungsoo memberengut.

"Bagaimanapun caranya, aku ingin membawakan bunga bintang untukmu." Yakin Jongin dan Kyungsoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mereka berdua turun di salah satu halte. Melihat ke sebrang jalan sana, terlihat jelas sebuah toko bunga yang elegan. Tinggal menyebrang jalan, mereka akan sampai.

"Jongin, setelah ini antar aku ke suatu tempat, ya? Kau sudah berjanji padaku untuk itu." Kyungsoo menatap lurus ke depan, menunggu _traffic light_ berubah warna.

"Eh? Kemana?"

"Mencari jalan pulang."

Jongin membuang nafas kasar. Ia sudah tidak tahan jika Kyungsoo selalu mengatakan ingin mencari jalan pulang. Kenapa otak cerdas Kyungsoo tidak pernah berjalan untuk satu hal ini?

"Aku tidak mau!" Tolak Jongin dengan nada suara yang begitu datar. "Aku sudah mengatakan padamu semalam, kau tidak usah mencari jalan pulang. Karena dengan begitu, kau hanya akan mendapatkan lelah untuk pikiran dan fisikmu. Kau tidak akan mendapatkan apapun. Percayalah, Orion sudah menyiapkan―"

"Kau dan semuanya sama saja ternyata!"

Jongin terhenyak saat Kyungsoo menyentakkan tautan tangannya dan menatap tajam pada dirinya. Kedua mata Kyungsoo menyipit marah, kemudian wajahnya memerah. Jongin juga melihat kedua tangannya mengepal. "_Hyung_…"

"Kau tidak pernah tahu seberapa ingin aku untuk kembali ke bintang! Kau tidak tahu seberapa kuat aku menolak Orion untuk menurunkan kita ke bumi waktu itu! Kau tidak tahu seberapa sedih ketika aku melihat Tao menangis dan menjadi orang yang pertama pulang ke bintang! Kau tidak tahu apapun, Jongin. Kau tidak tahu!"

Hari mulai gelap.

Tidak ada siapapun di bawah lampu _traffic light_ itu selain mereka. Hanya kendaraan yang masih berlalu lalang saja yang menemani teriakan Kyungsoo yang di sertai dengan isak tangis yang lebih kencang.

Jongin terperangah. Seegois-egoisnya manusia, ia tidak pernah menemukan manusia (yang menjadi temannya) seegois Kyungsoo saat ini. "Kau bodoh atau memang bodoh, _hyung_?"

"_Mwo_?"

"Kau bodoh karena kau terus mencari jalan pulang. _Time capsule_, teleportasi, _black hole_, ruang bawah tanah, atau apapun itu. Kau terlalu bodoh!" Bentak Jongin. Emosinya sudah naik sepenuhnya. Amarahnya sudah tidak bisa ia tahan lagi.

"Kau―"

"Siapa yang tidak ingin pulang? Siapa yang mau berada di tempat yang bukan rumahmu sendiri? Bahkan aku dan Junmyeon _hyung_ juga menginginkan hal yang sama denganmu! Kau itu egois, sangat egois! Keras kepalamu harus di musnahkan supaya kau menjadi Taurus yang sempurna!"

_Plak!_

Jongin membulatkan mata setelah pipinya di tampar dengan sangat keras oleh telapak tangan kanan Kyungsoo. Perih dan panas. Dia hanya bisa memegangi pipinya sementara matanya mengunci mata Kyungsoo yang berair.

"Jangan ucapanmu, Cancer…" Suara Kyungsoo bergetar.

"Ch!" Jongin mendecih kecil. "Tampar aku sekali lagi, maka aku berjanji akan meninggalkanmu selamanya!" Kata Jongin.

Kyungsoo diam terisak.

"Kris _hyung_ dan Tao bahkan mereka tidak tahu apapun, mereka bisa pulang. Sehun dan Luhan, tidak ada angin yang mengabarkan keburukan, mereka bisa pulang. Jongdae _hyung_ yang setelah menyelesaikan jam terakhir di kelasnya pun, ia bisa pulang. Mereka tidak mencari jalan pulang sepertimu. Tapi kau―kenapa kau sengotot ini untuk cepat kembali, hah?"

Kepala Kyungsoo menunduk. Kedua tangannya semakin terkepal erat. Kekeras-kepalaannya memuncak. Tentu saja, Taurus adalah sosok yang tidak ingin kalah.

"Berpikirlah karena disini bukan hanya kau yang merasa sulit. Tidak cukupkah kau selalu di marahi oleh Junmyeon _hyung_? Tidak cukupkah kau membuatku lelah untuk selalu menunggumu pulang di tengah malam karena kau melakukan sebuah kebodohan untuk mencari jalan pulang? Taurus tidak secerdas Do Kyungsoo ternyata…"

_PLAK!_

Dan satu tamparan lagi, menimpa pipi Jongin. Rasa panas yang lalu belum hilang, kini rasa panas yang baru ia dapatkan.

Jongin tertawa. "Kau menamparku? Kau benar-benar tidak ingin aku berada di sisimu lagi? Kau ingin aku meninggalkanmu?"

"Pergilah. Pergi jauh!" Kyungsoo berkata. Ia menguatkan dirinya sendiri. Menghapus kasar air matanya, ia berjalan meninggalkan Jongin. Berbalik memunggungi. "Jangan pernah sekalipun kau menunjukkan dirimu lagi di depanku." Gumamnya sebelum ia benar-benar pergi.

"Itu pilihanmu, _hyung_…" Jongin menutup mata. Turun ke jalan, dan terus melangkahkan kakinya. Tidak peduli dimana ia berada, ia terus melangkah. "Kau tidak ingin bertemu denganku? Maka di bintang, kau tidak akan menemukanku…"

_DDDIIIIINNNNN~_

_BRAAAAAKKKKKK!_

Kyungsoo berhenti melangkah. Kedua bola matanya melebar. Tubuhnya bergetar saat mendengar suara keras yang berasal dari belakangnya.

"J―jongin, kau tidak serius, kan?"

Tapi hening. Tidak ada suara nafas Jongin barang sedikitpun yang bisa Kyungsoo rasakan.

"Jongin? Kau masih disana, kan?"

Masih dengan posisinya, ia bertanya dengan suara keras.

"Hei, anak muda! Bangunlah!"

"Tidak! Nafasnya sudah tidak ada! Kepalanya hampir pecah!"

"Panggil ambulans dan polisi! Pria ini menjadi korban tabrak lari!"

"Bertahanlah, nak!"

Maka saat itu, Kyungsoo merutuki salah satu sikapnya. Yaitu―keegoisan yang mendominasi, sementara ia tahu jika bersama Cancer ia harus sedikit mengalah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Jika aku yang mati, kemana aku akan berkelana? Apakah aku akan ke surga juga, atau ke bintang?"_

"_Tapi… Mungkin saja aku menjadi yang pertama, yang pulang dengan cara tragis, kan?"_

"_Tapi, mungkin besok aku akan mengajaknya untuk belajar mengemudikan mobil."_

"_Aku harap, setelah hari ini masih banyak waktu yang bisa kita habiskan seperti ini. Tidak ada Taurus yang egois, tidak ada Cancer yang sentimental. Oke? Entah di bumi atau di bintang, kau harus tetap bersamaku!"_

"_Pergilah. Pergi jauh!"_

"_Jangan pernah sekalipun kau menunjukkan dirimu lagi di depanku."_

.

Kyungsoo hanya mengunci dirinya di dalam kamar. Kemarin, Jongin mengalami kecelakaan yang membuat seluruh tubuhnya hancur. Dan dia tewas seketika bahkan ketika Kyungsoo belum sempat menoleh untuk melihat apalagi menggumam maaf.

Jongin tidak akan kembali. Entah dimana Jongin sekarang. Yang jelas, Jongin mengabulkan apa yang Kyungsoo katakan sebelumnya. Bahwa―ia tidak akan menemui Kyungsoo dimanapun. Sekalipun Kyungsoo mencari, ia tetap tidak akan bertemu dengan Jongin.

"Hiks―_mianhae_…" Lirihnya.

.

_Kematian adalah satu-satunya cara yang bisa menghentikan waktu seorang Cancer untuk selalu bersama Taurus yang keras kepala. Menangispun percuma, Cancer tidak akan kembali. Memaksa Taurus belajar tentang kematian yang menghentikan waktu semua orang di bumi, termasuk Cancer-nya…_

Mungkin, inilah maksud ucapan Minseok waktu itu. Pesan untuk selalu menjaga Jongin dan tetap bersama Jongin.

Belum tentu, ia bisa bertemu dengannya lagi di bintang. Seperti kata Orion.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Death;end**

**Babbling 1 : Yes! Ini paling menggantung, aneh dan gaje .-.**

**Babbling 2 : Maaf untuk setiap kesalahan (typos) di chapter kemarin… Sungguh, aku bener-bener minta maaf T.T**

**Babbling 3 : Chapter besok, yang di bumi di tunda dulu ya… Kita pindah ke bintang dan ceritakan kembali Leo dan Scorpio. Lalu, Sagitarius. Dan, Cancer****―****mungkin?**

**Babbling 4 : Terimakasih karena sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca dan meninggalkan jejak ^^**


End file.
